La vraie définition du secret
by ColorfulDesign
Summary: Pensez-vous que des secrets peuvent rester à jamais enfoui ? Ici un secret pouvait rester secret jusqu'au jour où Sonic sauve une certaine Maria. À partir de là des origines, des souvenirs et des liens vont ressortir.
1. Préface

Moi seule pouvais comprendre ta subtilité

_Oh mon cher Sonic, crois tu que je te cours après juste pour me marier avec toi ? Non ceci n'est que pour attirer ton attention, je suis une enfant et je suis excentrique alors j'attire ton regard sur moi comme je peux. Et pourtant c'est tellement plus... Sonic the Hedgehog, tu n'es pas qu'un simple hérisson qui passe son temps à me sauver la vie avec le sourire. Tu es un tout, tu es toi, tu es unique, et c'est cette unicité qui est la cause de ce lien fort que j'ai créé envers toi. _

_J'aime ton caractère. Tu es toujours souriant, tu rigoles tout le temps et quand tu éclates de rire, celui ci est communicatif ! En plus tu es la personne qui me fait le plus rire. Je n'ai jamais autant rigolé que depuis que je te connais ! Il est vrai que je dois reconnaître que des fois, tu as un caractère agaçant et même égoïste mais tu ne serais pas intéressant si tu étais parfait. J'aime ton impulsivité, celle de foncer sans réfléchir. Et tu es assez charismatique pour moi, c'est vrai, depuis que je te connais, plus le temps passe plus je veux être proche de toi. J'ai tout de suite porté mon attention sur toi dés que je t'ai vu et pas uniquement par amour mais tu es si attachant qu'on a plus envie de te quitter une fois que l'on te connais. Je comprend pourquoi tu te fais des amis aussi vite. _

_J'aime aussi ta personnalité. Tu es si gentil, tu penses à nous avant de penser à toi. Quand je vois à quel point tu prends soin de Tails ça me met tellement de baume au cœur. Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je croirais vraiment que c'est ton petit frère tant tu t'occupes de lui. Tu es toujours à notre écoutes, dés que nous allons mal, tu deviens un confident et tu arrives à nous consoler. Tu passes ton temps à t'amuser, à vivre ta vie et surtout à en profiter. Tu ne gaspilles pas une seule seconde de ta vie, je t'ai toujours vu t'éclater. Et quoi de mieux pour être heureux que de voir quelqu'un passer son temps à s'éclater. Et puis tu pardonnes tout le temps, sauf Eggman bien sûr mais là c'est normal et tu nous protèges toujours, tu nous sauves tout le temps la vie, tu fais toujours en sorte de défendre la justice et la paix. Tu es tellement de bonnes choses. C'est pour tout ça que je t'aime Sonic._

Je m'appelle Amy Rose, je suis une jeune hérissonne optimiste, excentrique, souriante, toujours positive quoi qu'il arrive. Mon visage est rayonnant tout les jours, ma bonne humeur apporte le sourire aux gens qui me croise. Et cette déclaration c'est celle que je devais faire à Sonic. Non pas que j'ai perdu mon courage, loin de là car en cette journée où je m'étais levée avec la ferme intention de lui avouer ceci, j'étais empli de courage et de volonté jusqu'aux oreilles. Rien n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Et pourtant Sonic n'a jamais pu entendre ces mots. Car ce n'est pas le stress qui l'a emporté sur moi, c'est que c'est Sonic lui même que j'ai perdu...

Non ce n'est pas une métaphore, l'expression est au sens propre du terme, Sonic a disparu. Ce qu'il c'est passé, c'est qu'un démon enfouit dans les entrailles de notre planète fut réveillé, la cause ? Nous l'ignorons tous. Mais sa puissance et sa noirceur étaient telles que notre monde était condamné à perdre sa vie. Il est apparu en pleine nuit et à commencé par répandre un sentiment de désespoir aux habitants de la planète mais comme à son habitude, cette tornade bleue n'a pas hésité à se battre parce qu'il pensait que sa vie et que la notre ainsi que celles de tous les habitants de cette planète avaient de la valeur. Il s'est donc battu, mais rien n'y faisait, nous étions là, on avait beau l'encourager et pourtant ce démon restait imbattable, aucunes des attaques de Sonic ne le blessait. Il était invulnérable. Alors Sonic avait fait quelque chose d'irréversible. Je le vois encore prendre les émeraudes du chaos, créer un portail dimensionnel, dont les propriétés étaient similaires à un contrôle du chaos. Le démon fut emporté dans ce portail, jusque là ce fut un soulagement mais la suite fut tellement... inattendu. Et différente de ce que l'on espérait. Pour que le portail cèle le démon de manière stable, l'âme de celui qui l'avait ouvert devait être emportée pour justement stabiliser cette autre dimension.

Ce jour là, Knuckles a perdu un rival et un ami, sur qui compter, avec qui il s'était battu pour le plaisir, avec qui il s'était amusé et avait offert sa confiance difficilement mais sûrement. Tails avait perdu son modèle, sa protection, celui avec qui il partageait tous ses secrets, celui qui lui avait offert une vie remplit de bonheur, qui lui avait apprit à avoir confiance en lui, à se battre, à persévérer. Tails avait perdu son grand frère... Quand à moi, j'avais perdu l'occasion de lui parler, de lui dire une vérité envers lui à propos de se que je ressentais. Mes mots allaient sombrer dans l'oubli, j'avais perdu la personne que j'aimais. Nous avions perdu notre pilier, notre source de joie et surtout notre source d'espoir, nous rendant au stade de proie à la vulnérabilité.

Je venais de me réveiller, la journée était déjà bien avancée, beaucoup trop pour en profiter normalement. Je dormais plus que la normale, plus que nécessaire, mais à croire que le sommeil occupait par obligation une très grosse partie de mes journées. Et en plus de cela, mes nuits étaient toujours agitées, de cauchemars ou de souvenirs, voir même parfois de remords. Ces regrets qui me démontre chaque jours que je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver Sonic, rien pu faire à part regarder. Alors que lui avait toujours su me sauver. Je regrettais, mais personne n'aurait pu faire quoi que soit. Ce qui c'est passé fut le choix de Sonic lui même. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas spécialement réfléchi mais que cette décision était une certitude et nous n'aurions pas pu l'en empêcher, il a fait cela pour nous sauver. Mais après tout ce temps, qui l'a sauvé lui ? Combien de fois nous l'avions sauvé ? Jamais... et c'est d'ici que sont nés mes regrets. Et ce sont ces regrets qui ont fait naître un cercle vicieux chez moi, détruisant ma bonne humeur, mon sourire et mon optimisme. J'étais devenu déprimée... mais en silence. Car depuis un an, un an sans Sonic, j'avais décidé de prendre soin de Tails alors en aucun cas je montrais la souffrance que je ressentais en moi. Mais dés que je me retrouvais seule, ma vraie image s'affichait. C'était triste.

Je me regardais dans le miroir, j'étais un peu pâle et mes yeux étaient moins brillant et j'avais un peu maigrit. Mais je gardais la tête haute, pour Tails. Je m'habillais de ma robe rouge, coiffant mes piquants de mon bandeau rouge, me rendant toujours aussi coquette. Puis je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour préparer un gâteau. Cette fois ci je faisais un poirier avec un glaçage de caramel au beurre salé. Tails adorait le caramel au beurre salé, il allait être heureux de voir mon gâteau. Mais peut être qu'à cause de moi il allait finir par faire une crise d'hyperglycémie. Je souriais en pensant à cela.

Une heure plus tard je marchais en direction du laboratoire de Tails, mon gâteau dans un panier. Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui, notre planète était l'exemple même du rayonnement vitale. Les arbres respiraient avec tant de liberté et de tranquillité, nous apportant à notre tour de l'oxygène. L'herbe et les fleurs étaient d'une pureté assez unique. Le vent était frais. Tout ce paysage était vivifiant et surtout il apportait du positif dans notre cœur. Tout comme Sonic, il était fait pour vivre sur cette planète. C'était son monde, et il disait toujours que dans son monde, la vie était forte. C'était sa vision pour nous exprimer à quel point vivre en étant solidaire nous rendait plus fort. Je souriais en repensant à cela, en fait Sonic n'était pas partit pour toujours, il nous avait laissé son enseignement, son esprit ouvert, sa devise...

It's doesn't matter, just smile.

Oui il n'y a jamais de problème, que des solutions, tout est surmontable et je me forçais à garder le sourire. Je souriais. Je souriais enfin, mon visage s'illuminait. Et je regardais le ciel, bleu, bleu comme toi. Tu nous avait laissé tant de chose pour que nous continuons à grandir avec joie et avec nos rêves comme ambition. Il fallait continuer à aller de l'avant pour t'honorer. Sans m'en rendre compte ma démarche s'accélérait et le laboratoire de Tails arriva plus vite que prévu.

_Il a fait cela pour nous sauver. Mais après tout ce temps, qui l'a sauvé lui ?_

-Tails ? C'est Amy, regardes ce que je te rapporte !

J'attendis quelques secondes, sous les bruits de clé à molette qui tombait contre le sol ainsi que des boulons qui roulaient, avant de voir un petit renard apparaître. En un an Tails avait été la personne la plus remarquable que j'avais vu. Il avait comprit dés le début que nous devions continuer de nous battre pour notre futur, pour réaliser nos projets et nos rêves et que Sonic nous avait enseigné de toujours sourire. Et tel le petit frère qu'il fut, il avait honoré de la plus parfaite manière soit telle son grand frère de cœur. Aujourd'hui encore il était souriant, à bricoler de nouvelles choses ou en améliorer d'autre, notamment le Tornado. Un sourire immense apparu sur son visage et il se lécha les babines en voyant mon gâteau.

-Tu vas vraiment me rendre malade avec toutes tes pâtisseries !

-Mais ce n'est pas le but voyons, alors ça te dis de le goûter maintenant ?

-Et comment !

Tails partit dans la partie cuisine de son laboratoire pour prendre deux assiettes, deux cuillères et une pelle à tarte. Je coupais donc deux grosses parts de tarte et je regardais avec joie mon ami engloutir la sienne.

_Il a fait cela pour nous sauver. Mais après tout ce temps, qui l'a sauvé lui ?_

Je me réveillais de nouveau un matin, grâce à la lumière du soleil. Je dormais toujours les volets ouverts, car j'avais peur du noir. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais le noir m'oppressais, il me privait de toutes mes défenses, de mes moyens de fuite, je perdais courage et gagnais à la place de l'angoisse. Alors je gardais les volets ouverts avec une petite source de lumière la nuit. Je faisais ma toilette du matin et pendant que je m'habillais, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Cela me força à me hâter pour m'habiller et courir ouvrir. Et là ne fut pas ma surprise...

-Salut Amy.

Je ne le croyais pas, je ne voulais pas le croire et pourtant... ses yeux verts pommes, son habituel sourire de réconfort, qui nous met du baume au cœur. Tout y était, il était là. Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier, mes épaules devenir légères, mon dos se redresser, mon corps se détendre, mais en revanche mes cordes vocales restaient bloquées. Alors que la tension disparaissait de mon corps et que mes joues s'humidifiaient de larmes je me jetais dans les bras de Sonic. Le serrant de toutes mes forces, le faisant gémir de douleur parce que j'avais encore brisé sa cage thoracique mais ça lui apprendra. Je le lâchais et sans que je m'en rendre compte, je vidais mon cœur, je me libérais, il fallait que ça sorte.

-Pauvre idiot ! Pourquoi tu as fais cela ? Tu as encore voulu jouer au héros mais il y avait sûrement d'autres solutions ! Tu fonce toujours sans réfléchir ! Mettre au point un plan tu ne connais pas ?

Je voyais Sonic se gratter la tête nerveusement, il avait une expression gênée et il évitait mon regard.

-Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas réfléchis mais je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai admis que je ne pouvais pas battre ce démon et donc je n'avais que cela comme solution...

-IL Y EN AVAIT D'AUTRES ! Tu imagines comme c'était long un an sans toi, tant d'ironie, de joie en moins. Je me sentais perdu, j'ai mit tellement de temps à retrouver le sourire, tellement de temps à comprendre ce que tu nous avais laissé de toi, je me suis retrouvée à être égoïste pendant de long mois, ne pensant qu'à ma tristesse sans me concentrer sur ce que tu nous avais laissé, je t'ai déshonoré... J'ai déshonoré notre amitié...

Un sanglot s'échappa de moi, mais contrairement au visage peiné, je vis comme d'habitude le visage souriant de Sonic.

-Amy, souris !

Et mes larmes se stoppèrent d'un coup, le sourire était venu naturellement, sa devise, sa présence, son attitude cool, tout faisait que je souriais de nouveau. Je le regardais même me faire non avec son index en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Comprenant où il venait en venir, j'essuyais mes larmes immédiatement. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même, le même caractère, la même personnalité, tout ce que j'aimais. Et il était de retour. Il s'en était sortit, je le savais, il était trop fort pour disparaître ainsi, je savais qu'il trouverait un moyen de revenir.

_Il a fait cela pour nous sauver. Mais après tout ce temps, qui l'a sauvé lui ?_

Je me trouvais face à mon miroir, en train de me coiffer de mon bandeau, comme tout les matins. Mais … ?

J'étais avec Sonic à l'instant ! Je courais à ma porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avec fracas mais il n'y avait personne. Où est ce qu'il était ? Je ne comprenais plus rien, quelque chose m'échappais. C'était surréaliste, j'avais perdu la notion du temps car il faisait nuit. Je ne me coiffe pas quand il fait nuit ! Ce n'est plus la notion du temps que j'ai perdu, c'est le temps lui même. Je ne me souviens pas de ma journée, comme dans un rêve, je ne me souviens pas où ça a commencé, comment je suis arrivée devant mon miroir. Je me concentrais pour me souvenir, mais rien à faire j'avais le trou noir. Finalement peut être que j'étais vraiment dans un rêve, un rêve lucide, je me rendais compte que je rêvais. Mais à ce stade, il fallait que je me réveille et vite. Seulement on cogna de nouveau à ma porte alors oubliant ce que je venais de conclure, je courais ouvrir. Et encore une fois là ne fut pas ma surprise.

-Excuses moi d'être partit si vite ce matin, j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire !

Alors nous nous sommes bien vu ce matin avec Sonic, car il s'excusait vraiment avec son petit air gêné, cette fameuse mimique où il souriait bêtement. Mais alors qu'est ce que j'avais fais le reste de la journée ? Je me sentais vraiment perdu. Mais en me concentrant sur le moment présent je me sentirais mieux. Du moins c'était la solution que j'avais trouvé. Alors je retrouvais le sourire et je joignais mes mains dans mon dos comme j'avais l'habitude de faire pour donner une attitude mignonne pour Sonic.

-Qu'avais tu de si important à faire ?

Mes yeux brillaient et mon sourire était rayonnant. Sonic sourit à son tour, un vrai sourire, encore plus tendre que d'habitude et il montra ce que jusqu'à présent il tenait derrière son dos. Un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Couleur de la passion avouée, pur et solide. Je n'en revenais pas, elles étaient superbes et cette intention... Je connaissais Sonic, il aimait les fleurs par dessus tout et il n'y avait rien de plus métaphorique et symbolique pour lui pour me faire une déclaration. Mes yeux s'humidifiaient de joie et je prenais les fleurs de mes mains tremblantes, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre mais lui, il répondit pour moi.

-Un vrai amour se construit sur des métaphores, c'est l'exemple même du symbole commun, de l'osmose entre deux personnes et de la complicité. Il y a ce côté platonique qui est essentiel pour moi et je tenais à te le faire comprendre, à te le démontrer ainsi. J'aime les fleurs et je sais que tu aimes particulièrement les roses et le rouge est la couleur de la passion.

-Oui je l'ai comprit, et je ne vois pas que cela, il y a plus que cela, il y a la solidarité, l'adaptation, l'écoute, le dialogue et par dessus l'humour. J'ai toujours aimé ton humour, ton ironie et je sais que je t'ai déjà fais rire, je te comprend parfaitement, surtout ton besoin de liberté, je saurais le respecter. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous sommes voués à la réussite !

Le sourire de Sonic changea, il devint soulagé et serein, il était heureux et je l'étais aussi. Je réalisais, il venait de me déclarer son amour, nous étions désormais un couple. J'attendais cela depuis tellement longtemps que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour encore une fois briser sa cage thoracique mais cette fois ce fut son rire qui m'accueillit.

_Il a fait cela pour nous sauver. Mais après tout ce temps, qui l'a sauvé lui ?_

Je me trouvais face à mon miroir, en train de me coiffer de mon bandeau, comme tout les matins. Qu'est ce que... ?

Je reculais d'un coup, effrayée, paniquée même. Je reculais jusqu'à être contre le mur et pourtant ça ne suffisait pas. Je ne voulais plus voir ce miroir. C'était le matin cette fois, j'étais dans les bras de Sonic il y a quelques secondes, il venait de m'offrir des fleurs. Là je savais que je ne rêvais pas. Je comprenais que quelque chose n'allait pas, plus même. Il me fallait de l'aide et vite, je ne regardais plus le miroir et me jetais sur mon téléphone portable. Et j'appelais Tails, je sentais des sueurs froides dans mon dos, je tremblais de tout mon être et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Mais mon angoisse se mit à grandir quand j'entendis le bip de manque de tonalité. Je regardais mon téléphone qui m'annonçait plus de réseau puis la batterie se déchargea d'un coup et il s'éteignit. Je le posais brusquement avant de reculer de nouveau vers le mur. J'étais assise, tétanisée et surtout dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Mais mon calvaire n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Petit à petit, je vis à travers ma fenêtre le ciel s'assombrir. Suffisamment pour qu'il fasse nuit en quelques minutes alors que c'était le matin. Mais le ciel fut sans lune ni étoiles. Un ciel d'encre, triste et angoissant. J'allumais en vitesse la lumière de ma chambre mais l'ampoule grilla et sauta même d'un coup, me faisant sursauter. Maintenant j'étais vraiment dans le noir. Je commençais à réellement angoisser. Je hais le noir, je suis trop phobique. Le bruit d'un vent stressant s'engouffrait dans ma chambre jusqu'à mes tympans, accélérant encore plus mon cœur. Chaque bruit fut un supplice pour moi, je finis par m'asseoir contre le mur, ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine et j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elles. Il ne me manquais plus qu'à enfouir ma tête dans mes bras.

-Je suis dans mon espace, rien ne peux m'arriver, je suis en sécurité dans mon espace.

Je resserrais mes bras sur mes jambes, je sentais mes mains blanchirent, mon souffle était saccadé et je tremblais à en avoir mal au dos mais je continuais malgré tout mon auto-persuasion.

-Je suis en sécurité, mon espace est ma protection ultime, je me protège moi même, tant que je suis dans mon espace, la peur s'en va et mon courage revient. Je repousserai ma phobie !

Des mots positifs, un langage positif et ma persuasion devenait de plus en plus forte, je reprenais le dessus petit à petit.

-Je suis en sécurité, je repousserai cette phobie tant que je serais dans mon espace !

Je continuais, je ne lâchais rien, je résistais, je me protégeais et je repoussais cette peur. Car je suis en sécurité dans mon espace. En sécurité, en sécurité, en sécurité, en sécurité, en sécurité, en sécurité !

_Il a fait cela pour nous sauver. Mais après tout ce temps, qui l'a sauvé lui ?_

Le noir avait disparu, laissant place à la lumière. J'avais réussit à me persuader de garder le dessus sur mon angoisse. Je relevais enfin mon visage, trempé de sueur et de larmes, mon corps tremblait encore et mon cœur ne ralentissait pas. Mais ce sentiment rassuré prenait tout mon être. Face à moi s'offrait un paysage magnifique, un arbre en parfaite santé avec des feuilles vertes dont les jointures des feuilles brillaient d'un bleu céruléen. Cela donnait encore plus de vie à l'arbre et tout autour de lui, des fleurs blanches à perte de vue. Les fleurs préférées de Sonic, blanches, symbole de pureté et de pardon. Car pour lui quand on pardonne toutes fautes, tout en étant pur, c'est qu'on a atteint la sérénité ultime, partie du bonheur infini. Le vent était doux, j'étais bien, très bien même, enfin rassurée, calmée et même apaisée.

Mais j'étais encore dans l'incompréhension, j'avais perdu le temps et même l'espace cette fois ci car je sais que j'étais chez moi à l'instant. Alors malgré ce paysage parfait, je n'étais pas au dessus de tout, je n'avais toujours pas le contrôle car il me manquais des informations, des détails, non il me manquais tout. Tout m'échappais ! Il fallait donc que j'avance progressivement, retrouver la notion du temps en premier. Je regardais sous mon gant ma montre, elle ne marchait plus, elle était bloquée sur 23h54. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, toutes les choses plus qu'utile dans la vie se retrouvaient défaillantes quand on en avait le plus besoin, comme ma montre.

Seulement je regardais la date et celle ci me choqua, elle avait un an de retard, ma montre était bloquée à une date précise, celle de la disparition de Sonic. Je faisais un cauchemar, maintenant j'en étais sûre, un cauchemar sans queue ni tête, qui me faisais tourner en rond dans le but de me faire souffrir en me donnant constamment de l'espoir. Je devais me réveiller ! Et vite, je voulais que cela s'arrête. Alors je me pinçais, mais la douleur me saisit et j'arrêtais donc. Je ne rêvais pas ? Mais alors j'hallucinais ! Non je ne pouvais pas halluciner, j'étais en parfaite santé physique pour que mon cerveau ne me trahisse pas et j'avais repris le dessus sur ma dépression, je ne pouvais pas halluciner. Je devais comprendre, il y avait forcément quelque chose ici ou dans ce que je sais qui pouvait me faire reprendre le dessus !

Ma montre. La date et l'heure. Bloquée à une date d'un an en arrière et à 23h54, exactement quelques minutes après que Sonic fut aspiré dans cette dimension, créé par lui même. Et puis tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, d'abord un schéma logique, je perd Sonic alors je déprime puis je prend soin de Tails à sa place et petit à petit je me cale sur sa vision de la vie et je reprend donc le dessus. Puis Sonic qui vient chez moi dés sa réapparition pour me soulager le plus vite possible, je perd toutes tensions, heureuse de le retrouver, mon désir le plus cher se réalisant. Puis ensuite lui qui me fait une déclaration d'amour avec cet vision de l'amour platonique qui est pour moi ce qu'il y a de plus vrai pour une relation amoureuse. J'ai tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je désire, tout ce qui me donnerait un bonheur complet. Puis cette perte de notion du temps et de l'espace, ce noir qui vient d'un coup pour que je sois angoissée au possible.

« Mais sa puissance et sa noirceur étaient telles que notre monde était condamné à perdre sa vie. Il est apparu en pleine nuit et à commencé par répandre un sentiment de désespoir aux habitants de la planète. » Donner du désespoir en brisant l'espoir même que l'on vient de gagner. Tout correspondait désormais, j'avais trouvé la faille. Et c'est là que mes souvenirs me revinrent. Je me souviens que quand j'ai vu Sonic disparaître, j'ai couru vers lui pour attraper sa main. Il me criait de me lâcher mais moi je lui répondais...

-Tu fais cela pour nous sauver. Mais après tout ce temps, qui va te sauvé toi ?

Et j'ai donc été aspiré avec lui dans cette dimension parce que je n'ai pas voulu le lâcher mais je n'avais pas eu assez de force. Maintenant je comprenais, l'année passée avait été une illusion, tout comme le retour de Sonic, sa déclaration, ma chambre qui sombrait dans le noir. Tout, absolument tout jusqu'à maintenant était un désespoir créé par ce monstre qui avait le dessus sur cette dimension. Mais j'avais reprit le dessus moi aussi. Tu as tout compris de travers pauvre créature.

Tu t'es uniquement basé sur l'amour que j'avais pour Sonic et tu m'as enfoncé dans le désespoir par le biais de ce sentiment, mais tu as commis une erreur. Sonic et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous ne l'avons encore jamais été et je ne le forcerais pas car il ne veux pas de relation pour le moment. Ce qui nous lis aujourd'hui c'est un lien d'amitié, puissant, indestructible, entres meilleurs amis, entres frère et sœur de cœur. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre, nous nous faisons confiance, nous apportons notre aide à l'autre jusqu'à la mesure de notre possible. Nous nous sommes rencontrés et ce qui nous a soudés c'est un humour en commun, une solidarité commune, un optimiste commun, un positif commun, ce sont nos points communs qui nous ont liés en une amitié puissante. Ce n'est pas cette envie de se marier à tout pris, de s'afficher avec un héros, une personne populaire, se rendre intéressante par le biais de quelqu'un d'autre. Non tout ceci aurait été voué à l'échec depuis le début, il n'y aurait même jamais eu d'amitié.

À force de se connaître, lui il a comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer mon comportement excentrique, à toujours le serrer dans mes bras et moi j'ai comprit que sa liberté était son besoin le plus vitale. Comment un garçon ami uniquement avec des garçons peut-il se lier d'amitié avec une fille ? Il faut que cette fille lui soit digne de confiance. Je ne l'ai jamais trahis, j'ai toujours tenu mes promesses et mes paroles, et malgré mon amour pour lui, j'ai appris à le connaître, à le comprendre, à le consoler, à le détendre, et surtout à toujours croire en lui ! Je ne l'ai jamais forcé à m'aimer, à se mettre en couple avec moi, je suis patiente, si un jour il veut de moi, alors il me le fera comprendre, il ne me le criera pas haut et fort mais il me le fera comprendre par une métaphore dont seule moi je pourrais en saisir la subtilité.

Tu as ignoré cette amitié qui nous lis et tu t'es fixé sur ce seul désir que tu pense que j'ai, le mariage, alors que l'amour est plus que cela, plus que ce que tu peux comprendre sale démon ! Le désir n'est rien, construire une famille ce n'est pas ce qui fera le ciment parfait du couple, c'est le couple lui même, s'il est bien construit sur des valeurs communes qui sera le ciment de la famille. Ces valeurs indispensables et belles qui définissent aujourd'hui l'amour. Écouter son compagnon, le comprendre, l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes, le détendre, lui apporter du bien être, du positif, rire ensemble, construire des concepts à deux, se comprendre par simples métaphores, créer une osmose parfaite, voilà la vraie définition du couple. Et ça, toi démon qui ne cherche que la destruction, tu ne peux pas comprendre cela, alors tu ne peux pas gagner.

_Il a fait cela pour nous sauver. Mais après tout ce temps, qui l'a sauvé lui ?_

Être solidaire, aider au mesure de notre possible. Sonic m'a toujours sauvé la vie, aujourd'hui c'est à moi de le retrouver. Mais comment ? Je devais me servir de ma tête, c'était plus mon point fort que mes agissements. Alors réfléchis, réfléchis ! Ce démon à une faille, et je dois reprendre le dessus de tout. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a fais ? Il m'a offert tout ce que j'aurais aimé et il m'a plongé dans ma phobie...

Phobie ?

Je sais où retrouver Sonic. Je cours donc à travers ce paysage parfait, parfaitement illusoire à la recherche d'eau. Dans un paysage aussi sain il y a forcément de l'eau pour rendre les arbres et les fleurs aussi beaux. On ne peut pas vivre sans eau. Pendant de longues minutes, je cherche de l'eau, même un simple point d'eau pourrait suffire. Et je finis par trouver un petit lac, une eau transparente, calme, qui reflète le soleil, cela apporte la touche finale pour perfectionner ce paysage illusoire. Je souris donc et je cours vers le lac. Ni une ni deux j'enlève mes bottes et je vais dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus pieds et là je plonge.

L'eau est assez tiède et suffisamment transparente pour que je vois un peu. Mais ça reste tout de même flou. Seulement cela m'est égale, je trouverais, je te trouverais, je te sauverais. Après tout ce temps... Je remonte une première fois pour prendre de l'air, ma recherche étant un échec mais immédiatement je replonge. Plus profond, plus vite, plus déterminée, l'eau devient plus froide, plus sombre mais peu importe. Plus rien ne m'importe car je te vois ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé. Tu as les yeux fermés, tu ne bouges plus alors je t'attrape par les bras et je te remonte. Jusqu'à la surface où je respire une bouffée d'air inhumaine car je commençais à manquer. Puis je te ramène au bord. Tu ne bouges toujours pas donc je te secoue, je tente de te réveiller avec espoir. Je garde le sourire et prend une de tes mains puis secoue encore ton épaule.

Mais il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, tu t'es noyé et ce depuis longtemps. Sauf que cette fois, malgré que cet environnement soit une illusion, ce qui se passe là est la réalité. Tu t'es noyé...

« Juste souris ! »

Je n'y arrive pas, je sais que cette fois c'est vrai, que tu es vraiment partit, je suis arrivée trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, j'ai mis trop de temps à comprendre, trop de temps à reprendre le dessus, je n'ai rien fais de bien...

_Il a fait cela pour nous sauver. Mais après tout ce temps, qui l'a sauvé lui ?_

Personne ne t'as sauvé, pas même moi, je suis désolé... En fait ce démon a gagné, le désespoir à prit possession de moi, je suis anéanti, je pleure, je suis perdu, je ne crois plus en rien. Ce n'est pas juste, tu mérites de vivre. Je me penche donc et essuie ton visage mouillé puis je m'allonge à tes côtés, posant ma tête sur ton épaule. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul, je veux que tu...

-Je veux que tu vives. Je veux que tu vives. Je veux que tu vives. Je veux que tu vives. Je veux aller à Twinkle park avec toi pour faire les montagnes russes dont tu aimes tant, je veux manger une glace avec toi et manger des chilis dogs plutôt que de rester deux heures dans un restaurant trop chic dont tu hais l'ambiance. Je veux te voir partir courir, profiter de ta liberté pendant que je fais plein de gâteau que tu aime pour qu'à ton retour tu ressente ce cocon que nous aurions formés. Je veux être à tes côtés pendant que tu fais ta sieste au milieu des fleurs, tu pourras mettre ta tête sur mes genoux. Je veux t'apporter autant de bonheur et autant de cette envie d'un couple possédant le platonique important pour sa réussite que tu ressens au même niveau que moi. C'est cela t'aimer pour moi.

Je viens de terminer les dernières paroles que je pense t'adresser avant de te dire au revoir. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de te faire mes adieux car les émeraudes du chaos se mettent à briller. Tu les avais avec toi ? Elles brillent de plus en plus, m'aveuglant presque et je te vois ouvrir les yeux. Mon cœur s'arrête et je m'immobilise, je n'ose pas y croire et pourtant je sais que c'est vrai, je le sais...

-Je t'ai entendu Amy... J'ai toujours tout fais pour vous sauver mais là c'est bien toi qui m'a sauvé.

Je l'ai sauvé ? Oui il a entendu ma voix, il a cru en moi, il a ressenti qu'il n'était pas seul, que quelqu'un le sauvait, qu'il ne serait jamais abandonné, et les émeraudes du chaos ont puisées dans nos sentiments pour acquérir un pouvoir formidable. Les émeraudes dépendent de celui qui l'utilise, le cœur de Sonic est pur et son désir de toujours nous protéger est fort, en ressentant que lui aussi ne serait jamais en danger grâce à nous, il a atteint un niveau de puissance qu'il n'avait jamais atteint par le passer. Je le vois devenir doré, ses yeux sont semblables à des rubis et il est déterminé, déterminé à nous sortir de là.

-Je ne laisserais pas ce démon te noyer dans le désespoir, tu as trop de valeurs qui doivent être écoutées ou pour moi être respectées et même que je dois les saisir ces valeurs.

Je souris, et pleure même de bonheur, cette fois tout est vrai, c'est comme avant, je t'ai retrouvé, je t'ai sauvé.

-Je crois en toi.

Sonic me sourit et il fait éclater son pouvoir, détruisant le monstre de l'intérieur. Le paysage disparaît, pour laisser place à un trou noir, je suis aspirée dedans, alors je cris de détresse, mais Sonic m'attrape la main et il m'offre un sourire confiant alors c'est ce que je fais, je continus de croire en lui. Nous sommes tous les deux aspirés dans ce trou noir et je perd de nouveau la notion du temps, de l'espace et de l'équilibre, je crois même que je perd connaissance. Pourtant je finis par me réveiller suite à une lourde chute, légèrement amortie car je suis tombée sur Sonic, d'ailleurs ça lui a coupé la respiration, je m'excuse donc et je me retire vraiment gênée et surtout confuse. Sonic lui reprend sa respiration et il finit par s'asseoir. Nous nous regardons, il fait nuit, la lune est au même niveau que la dernière fois où nous l'avions réellement vu. Je regarde ma montre, c'est la bonne date il est 23h55 depuis trois secondes. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et admire son sourire de reconnaissance, ses yeux sont bienveillant et moi j'explose de bonheur. Nous sommes dans notre monde, il est vivant et de retour. L'espoir revient d'un coup, notre pilier est là, notre source de positif est là, il n'y a plus d'angoisse, plus de déprime, plus de peur, juste du bien être et cela juste grâce à toi.

-Tu avais fait cela pour nous sauver. Mais après tout ce temps, c'est moi qui suis venu te sauver !

Sonic éclate de rire en me confirmant que c'est vrai et je rigole avec lui. Ce rire, communicatif qui balaye tout ce qui peut empêcher le bien être. Puis nous nous rendons compte après avoir arrêté de rire que nous sommes à côté d'un rosier rouge.

Sonic sourit de nouveau et cueille une de ces roses parfaitement rouge et me la tend.


	2. Prologue

La vraie définition du secret : Prologue.

Depuis toujours, tout fonctionne par paire, l'un à besoin de l'autre et l'autre ne peux pas être sans l'un. C'est un équilibre parfait, qui se doit d'être toujours droit. Seulement les paires sont aussi constituées d'opposés. Parfois c'est une osmose parfaite, parfois une guerre sans fin. Le yin et le yang se complètent, tout comme le bien et le mal, le jour et la nuit sans problèmes mais pour le bien et le mal, maintenir une barrière entre les deux pour protéger le cycle de la vie est difficile.

Depuis toujours il existe deux dieux, Illness, le dieux du mal et Kindly, la déesse du bien. Ils sont tous les deux accompagnés d'un dieux plus faible et qui, pour respecter la règle de la paire étaient leurs opposés. Kindly était accompagnée de Chaos, dieu de la destruction et Illness était suivit par Pacifying une déesse de l'apaisement. Alors qu'Illness cherche à tout détruire, étouffer toutes formes de vie, réduire à feu et à cendre, Kindly tente de le repousser et de maintenir l'équilibre de la vie.

Seulement, la déesse pensait qu'il fallait un équilibre parfait pour repousser Illness et elle se savait vulnérable. Alors elle décida de sceller sa propre âme dans un joyaux, de la même couleur que sa peau, une émeraude. Aussi Kindly devint la Master Emerald, son âme pouvait en sortir mais sa puissance ne pouvait pas être volée.

Ensuite quoi de mieux que la nature pour faire face au néant.

Chaos qui était fidèle à Kindly décida de lui construire un autel pour l'honorer et il se matérialisa en eau pour rester autour d'elle. Mais avant cela, il créa sept émeraudes, chacune dont la couleur correspondait à un pouvoir de la nature : Rouge pour le feu, bleu pour l'eau, jaune pour la foudre, vert pour les plantes, pourpre pour la terre, blanche pour la glace et turquoise pour le vent. Dans le but de respecter l'équilibre, les chaos emeralds dépendaient de l'utilisateur. Elles n'étaient ni bien, ni mal. Seulement, étant donné qu'elles furent créées par le dieu de la destruction, elles contenaient beaucoup trop de pouvoir, ainsi Kindly en prit le contrôle. Son propre pouvoir pouvait stopper les chaos Emeralds.

L'idée de Kindly était de trouver un équilibre parfait, il fallait donc de la sérénité et de la pureté pour maintenir le cycle du bien. Et qui dit dieux, dit ange. Deux anges se réincarnèrent en deux personnes. Le premier dans une Échidné, du nom de Natanaëlle, elle fut la première gardienne de la Master Emerald. À ses côtés, elle avait son frère Fist, un guerrier Échidné dont la puissance était hors norme, chef de son clan, les Échidnés sont connu pour être les plus fort guerrier, s'il le faut ils portent leur aide à l'armée Royale.

Si une famille Royale existe, c'est parce que le deuxième ange, s'est incarné dans une hérissonne, du nom de Arielle. On lui confia le pouvoir Naturel du Chaos, c'est à dire qu'elle fut la seule à pouvoir utiliser le pouvoir de la nature associé à la chaos emerald. Elle devint la première Reine, reine de Mobotropolis, ville construite pour la famille royale et elle aussi était accompagnée d'un frère, Dash. Un hérisson rapide et malin.

Tous les quatre étaient en harmonie parfaite, ils avaient combattu Illness durement avant de réussir à l'envoyer dans une autre dimension. Et ce fut grâce à un équilibre parfait. Dash, frère de la reine fut le premier à contrôler le pouvoir de la lumière. Pouvoir qui se produisait en contrôlant les sept chaos emeralds. Et Arielle, désirant protéger sa planète et aimant tant son frère, lui avait confiée son pouvoir pendant cette transformation, de même que Fist, son meilleur ami lui conférait son pouvoir de guérison et Natanaëlle lui offrait le pouvoir de la Master Emerald qu'elle pouvait emprunter.

Pour leur victoire, en leur honneur, une salle secrète, juste connu par la famille royale fut construite dans le palais royal à Mobotropolis, où dans la roche était taillé les quatre combattant. À partir de là, des traditions virent le jour. Comme l'équilibre avait réussit, seuls les descendants du sang de Natanaëlle devait être les gardiens de la Master Emerald, comme le fut Tikal, des millénaires plus tard et Knuckles aujourd'hui.

Et seuls les membres de la famille royale dont le sang de Arielle coulait dans leurs veines pouvaient avoir le pouvoir naturel du Chaos. Mais contrairement aux Échidnés, les générations de la famille royale ne peuvent pas tous posséder ce pouvoir, il faut une sérénité intérieure parfaite. La génération actuelle est gouvernée par une Reine, Aleena, elle détient le pouvoir naturel du Chaos. Cette hérissonne est douce, loyale et surtout solidaire, elle prend soin de tous le monde, écoute tous le monde, la planète est d'une prospérité parfaite. Mais Illness n'est pas mort, c'est un dieu, et sortir de sa prison peut finir par arriver. Aleena le sait car Kindly l'a prévenu. Le gardien et le détenteur du pouvoir naturel du chaos peuvent voir l'âme de Kindly, tous les autres ne voient que la Master Emerald. Et Kindly avait sentit que Illness pouvait revenir, pour l'arrêter Aleena savait comment faire mais il lui manquait le pouvoir de la lumière.

Un jour Illness est bel et bien de nouveau apparu, et Aleena a disparue et est rentrée dans la légende à la suite de ses ancêtres par son sacrifice. En effet ne détenant pas le pouvoir de la lumière comme Dash, elle n'a pas pu enfermer Illness dans une dimension aussi stable qu'il le fut avant. Alors pour stabiliser cette dimension, elle utilisa le pouvoir naturel du chaos et y ajouta son âme en plus pour stabiliser cette dimension. Ainsi Illness fut sceller à nouveau mais Aleena perdit la vie également. Bien que nous savions que le gardien actuel de la Master Emerald est Knuckles, personne ne sait si Aleena a eu des enfants, la famille royale est peut être éteinte désormais...


	3. Une rencontre presque familière

**La vraie définition du secret**

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre presque familière

_On ne peut pas jouer avec la vie, pourtant certain le font._

_Pour atteindre leurs buts, des êtres dont on ne comprend pas leurs intentions n'hésitent pas à manipuler, blesser ou même tuer._

_Et il y a des choses qui ne peuvent rester dans l'ignorance._

Dans un bâtiment, reculé de toute civilisation et de surtout de toute grandes villes, l'alarme était en marche. Une voix purement électronique répétait la même chose depuis plusieurs minutes : «évasion». En effet bien que le bâtiment soit sécurisé, un individu s'y échappait ou plutôt une individu. Une jeune fille courrait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait à travers les couloirs. Elle savait qu'elle était poursuivit, qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre chance de s'échapper de l'enfer où elle était tombée. La jeune fille devait avoir entre dix sept ans à peut près, elle était blonde, les cheveux légèrement bouclés au niveau des épaules. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et portait des vêtements plutôt bizarre mais en la regardant on dirait plus que ses vêtements étaient simple. Un pantalon et un pull manche longue blanc.

La blondinette suffoquait et paniquait énormément mais elle continuait de courir sans s'arrêter. L'alarme était comme un son strident pour ses oreilles et la voix continuait de répéter «évasion». Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir des créatures la poursuivre. Des créatures au nombre de deux, avec une fourrure de couleur violet foncée. L'une des deux avait des cornes sur la tête et l'autre de grandes ailes de chauve souris dans le dos. Toutes deux avaient des yeux entièrement blancs et des armes à feu dans les mains. Elles étaient bien déterminées à rattraper la blondinette. La fillette tourna à un angle de mur pour essayer de les semer mais elle se retrouva dans un cul de sac.

-Réfléchis ! Tu n'auras plus de chance !

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et fouilla sa mémoire, elle se souvenait d'une évasion par le passé, un passé très lointain... mais les réflexes qu'elle avait eu lors de cette évasion lui revenaient. Ainsi elle réussit à trouver une solution. Les deux créatures venaient de tourner l'angle de mur et elles étaient désormais au fond du cul de sac. Seulement elles étaient choquées car il n'y avait personne d'autre à part eux. Le couloir était vide. Pourtant une grille de conduit d'aération semblait avoir été bougée... La blondinette rampait dans les conduits, elle ne traînait pas mais ne faisait pas de bruit non plus. Elle finit par déboucher sur un conduit extérieur du bâtiment et donc elle sortit et continua de courir. Pour être sûre d'échapper à ses poursuivant, la blondinette s'enfonçait en forêt.

Elle trébucha plus d'une fois, ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon n'étaient plus blancs mais cela l'importait peu. Parfois quelques petites branches d'arme claquaient contre elle, marquant sa peau, la griffant parfois. Ses vêtements avaient quelques déchirures désormais. Puis une racine qu'elle ne vit pas se prit dans son pied, et elle chuta vers l'avant avec un petit cri. Comme c'était en pente, elle roula sur plusieurs mètres, salissant complètement ses vêtements, emmêlant ses beaux cheveux par le passé blond et sa peau était désormais couverte de terre. Elle termina sa course sur le ventre, en gémissant, son corps était rempli d'ecchymoses désormais et elle avait assez mal. Mais au bout de quelques minutes la blondinette réussit à se relever avant de reprendre sa fuite vers une ville elle l'espérait. Seulement elle fut interceptée par une dizaine de créatures, ces mêmes violettes que les deux précédentes, toutes armées. La fillette s'immobilisa donc et tentait de trouver une issue de secours mais il n'y en avait pas.

-Laissez moi tranquille !

-Pas question tu vas gentiment revenir avec nous ! Répondit l'une des bêtes.

La blondinette fit non de la tête, toutes les créatures pointaient leur arme sur elle. Elle était fichu, sa tentative d'évasion avait échoué. L'une des bêtes s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras. Elle tenta de se débattre en criant mais en vain.

-Je crois qu'elle vous a demandé de la laisser tranquille !

La blondinette se retourna en même temps que les autres créatures pour apercevoir un hérisson assit sur une branche d'arbre avec un sourire de vainqueur. La jeune fille ouvrit d'un coup grand les yeux, la surprise l'envahissant, n'en revenant pas de l'image face à elle. Elle cru voir, sur cette branche d'arbre un hérisson à la fourrure noir striée de rouge mais en clignant des yeux elle vit belle et bien un hérisson à la fourrure bleue, tellement ressemblant de celui qu'elle pensait avoir vu. Le hérisson bleu sauta de l'arbre pour frapper la créature qui tenait la fille puis il se tourna vers elle.

-Salut moi c'est Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog.

Il prit la blondinette dans ses bras en style de mariée et sauta en l'air pour éviter les balles des armes des autres créatures. Puis il se mit à courir, les bêtes continuaient de leurs tirer dessus, faisant crier la blondinette qui sentait les balles les frôler mais Sonic évitait sans problème et avec le sourire. Ainsi ils disparurent de la vue des créatures violettes. Le hérisson continuait de courir à travers la forêt en tenant la fillette toujours dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à une ville, Westropolis pour être précis. Là Sonic posait enfin la jeune fille. Celle ci se pencha un peu en avant pour reprendre son souffle et surtout ses émotions. La panique commençait à doucement la quitter et sa sérénité revenait. Puis elle releva la tête et regarda son sauveur avec des yeux brillants de joie.

-Merci pour ton aide, merci du fond du cœur !

-Ce n'est rien, je passais par là et vu que je n'aime pas trop qu'on embête inutilement je suis intervenu.

-Ton aide sans raison me fut vraiment très précieuse alors !

Sonic fit un clin d'œil à la blondinette qui lui sourit en retour en s'inclinant pour le remercier une nouvelle fois. Le hérisson bleu se mit à la contempler, ses vêtements lui semblaient tout salle lui prouvait qu'elle s'était débattu et qu'elle avait tenté de s'enfuir comme une damnée, désormais sa curiosité était éveillée.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ce bâtiment, du moins qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à fuir ?

-Rien... mais le propriétaire du lieu, une créature comme celles que nous venons de voir à des pouvoirs très étrange, il voulait que je sois son cobaye alors quand il a eu le dos tourné je me suis enfuis.

-Des pouvoir très étranges ? Je ferais mieux de signaler cela au GUN.

La blondinette acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle regarda Sonic se diriger vers une cabine téléphonique. Visiblement sa fuite allait sauver plus d'un malheureux qui pourrait tomber entre les mains de ce soit disant démon aux pouvoirs si étranges que peut être ils en étaient dangereux. Les forces du gouvernement allait intervenir et ce danger serait arrêté. Sonic revint enfin vers elle en se frottant les mains.

-Le problème devrait être réglé !

Une nouvelle fois la fillette acquiesça avec un sourire rayonnant, elle était rassurée, le GUN mettrait un terme à tout cela et elle ne serait plus poursuivit. Peut être allait-elle même mener une vie agréable. Elle posa de nouveau ses yeux sur le hérisson face à elle qui continuait lui aussi de la contempler avec le sourire.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Sonic.

-Je m'appelle Maria.


	4. La mission de la Team Dark

Chapitre 2 : La mission de la Team dark et Silver apporte de mauvaises nouvelles.

Dans un grand château, où vivait sûrement quelqu'un de très important ou du moins de très riche, étaient rassemblés plusieurs gardes. Ces gardes n'étaient pas des agents du G.U.N ni des policiers, ni des gardes du corps mais des agents d'une organisation secrète, extérieure au pays. Quel pays ? Nul ne le savait à part celui qui les avait engagé. Cette énorme bâtisse laissait ressortir un ton grisâtre, triste même. Pourtant la noblesse s'y ressentait, car bien que la froideur ressortait, les pierres du bâtiment étaient bien entretenues donnant une image vieillissante ou tout du moins charismatique, comme si le passé se mêlait à l'ère d'aujourd'hui. Les vitraux étaient complexe tels ceux d'une église et les jardins... les pauvres arbres ou quelconques plantes étaient taillés pour respecter les normes d'élégance et d'harmonie des faux jardiniers qui pensaient que tailler un arbre le rendait plus beau plutôt que de le laisser pousser, déployer ses branches comme bon lui semble. Tout ces jardins s'étendaient jusqu'à la ligne de l'horizon, ils étaient parfois coupés par un bassin ou une très belle fontaine d'eau faite de marbre. Ce matériau symbolisant d'un degré de plus le luxe de l'habitant des lieux.

Et pourtant l'extérieur n'était que le début de l'étonnement reflété par les yeux si ceux ci étaient posés sur ce château dominant cette vaste compté, car l'intérieur en était bien plus impressionnant. Le sol n'était fait que de marbre ou de pierre blanche parfaitement taillés. Des tapis brodés en un fin tissu ornaient le sol, de même pour les rideaux. Il y avait des meubles fait de matériaux nobles, tout comme l'acajou, le cuir ou encore du cachemire. De très beaux lustres tombaient du plafond pour éclairer doucement les pièces, gardant un univers contemporain pour ne pas tomber dans l'attitude nouveau riche. Et de magnifiques tableaux qui étaient surtout d'une valeur inestimable se trouvaient sur les murs, murs appartenant la plupart du temps à de long corridor. Certaines pièces renfermaient des richesses inestimables où le simple fait de passer la porte suffisaient pour nous émerveiller. Souvent il était organisées des visites privées et professionnellement encadrées pour certaines personnalités. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait que des individus de bas-étage. Une populace somme toute normale mis à part que cette dernière avait comme mission la surveillance et la garde du lieux.

Le propriétaire des lieux était assit dans un fauteuil dos à la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait. Cette pièce était très sombre, seul le feu de cheminée éclairait légèrement la pièce. L'ambiance aurait pu n'être que tamisée mais il se trouvait que la situation dans laquelle était l'aristocrate rendait l'ambiance stressante. En effet il semblait nerveux, très nerveux, angoissé même. Ses yeux ne cessaient de bouger de droite à gauche, observant tout ce qu'il pouvait, parfois le crépitement du bois dans le feu le faisait sursauter et un reflet de flamme trop intense créant une ombre qu'il jugeait suspecte accélérait son cœur. Des sueurs froides coulaient dans son dos et ses mains tremblaient. Il y a quelques minutes, l'alarme de son domaine avait retenti, une alarme anti-intrusion. Derrière lui se trouvait le leader de la garde qu'il avait engagé. Il était devant les ordinateurs qui contrôlaient toutes les caméras du château. Car un tel domaine, aussi remplit de luxe ne pouvait pas être dépourvu de salle des coffres blindés et d'un système de sécurité sans faille. Il y avait des caméras dans toutes les pièces et même à l'extérieur, balayant chaque centimètre de la propriété. Des détecteurs de mouvement, des systèmes d'alarmes, tout y était. Ce qui prouvait que soit cet aristocrate était paranoïaque, soit ses actions pouvaient faire du bruit et donc nécessitait un système de sécurité fidèle et dans le cas actuel des agents secrets.

-Rien à signaler monsieur, pourquoi avez-vous si peur ?

-Quand on retient plusieurs otages, que l'on détient un objet convoité il y a plusieurs raison pour que l'on m'en veuille...

Le leader le regardait un peu surpris, voilà donc la raison d'un système de sécurité aussi perfectionné. Il était clair qu'avec de tels crimes, l'état entier était derrière lui. Alors soit les intrus étaient de grands cambrioleurs, une autre organisation engagée par la police sous la demande des proche des otages ou alors dans le pire des cas pour l'aristocrate des agents du G.U.N. Ce qui prouverait que ses actions avaient plus de bruit qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais le leader confirma ses dires pour rassurer son client.

-Seulement les caméras n'indiquent rien. Et mes collègues ne me signalent rien de suspect pour le moment. Ils continus leur ronde.

-Je l'espère pour vous, je ne vous ai pas engagé pour rien.

Le leader se retournait vers les écrans, il restait en communication avec les autres personnes de la garde qui signalaient toujours rien d'anormal. Seulement, dans les profondeurs du château, au niveau des cachots, là où personne n'allaient et surtout personne à part le propriétaire des lieux ne connaissait cette partie du bâtiment un robots s'infiltrait. Pas n'importe lequel, un robot fait d'un alliage blindé presque entièrement rouge et noir, des bras puissants qui eux même représentaient la principale technique d'attaque et remplit de plusieurs armes puis inscrit sur son épaule la lettre grecque oméga qui marquait la dernière lettre de l'alphabet de cette même langue.

-Infiltration : succès. Première phase de la mission : initiation.

Fidèle à son langage robotique et à son fonctionnement sous le programme par lequel il était programmé à l'instant actuel, Oméga avançait dans les couloirs froids et terriblement sombre des cachots et fit sauter les grilles des cellules qui retenaient les otages. Ceux ci sortirent avec le sourire et enfin une lueur d'espoir après s'être relevés difficilement, fatigués et engourdis voir affaibli. Mais visiblement la liberté étouffait la fatigue. Tout les otages suivaient le robot en restant prudent. Seulement le fait d'avoir fait sauter les grilles avait attiré les gardes, tous étant armés. Oméga leva ses bras pour leurs tirer dessus, mais pas des balles réelles juste quelques tranquillisants. Ainsi tout les gardes tombèrent en silence pour dormir paisiblement avant d'avoir pu tenter quoique ce soit face au redoutable robot. Les otages hurlèrent de joie puis Oméga pu les sortir du château sains et saufs.

-Phase un : succès. Lancement de la phase deux.

Un peu plus loin, un autre agent du G.U.N répondait à son communicateur qui se trouvait à son poignet.

-Compris. La phase deux commence.

L'agent coupa son communicateur et sortit légèrement de l'ombre en déployant ses grandes ailes, un sourire de vainqueur et surtout de satisfaction ornant ses lèvres. Car enfin son tour d'action arrivait et surtout elle allait avoir son trésor.

-Récupérer une émeraude du chaos volée, qui de mieux que Rouge the Bat pour faire cette mission ?

Le sourire de satisfaction de Rouge en fut renforcé. Non seulement parce qu'elle faisait une mission excitante mais aussi parce qu'elle allait gagner une émeraude du chaos. Elle se trouvait devant le couloir qui menait à la chambre forte du propriétaire des lieux. Bien entendu le couloir étaient remplit de gardes et de caméras équipées de lasers. Il fallait donc être prudente. Mais rien n'était impossible pour cette voleuse professionnelle ! Rouge s'élança, de plusieurs coups d'ailes rapides, elle volait au travers des champs de visions des caméras. Elle arriva derrière un garde et lui donna un puissant coup de pied pour l'assommer. Le gémissement du garde alerta un deuxième mais avant qu'il ne réagisse, Rouge avait déjà bondit au dessus de lui pour le frapper avec ses jambes et l'envoyer contre le mur. La chauve souris continuait dans sa lancée, elle évitait toujours les caméras, un garde passait devant le coffre et il la vit. Il sortit immédiatement son arme et lui tira dessus, seulement Rouge avait sauté et faisait des bonds en s'appuyant sur les murs. Elle évitait toutes les balles et arriva jusqu'au garde, Rouge fit un tour sur elle même pour prendre de l'élan et le frappa d'un coup de pied rotatoire. Sous la puissance du coup, le garde fut propulsé contre le mur et détruisit même une caméra en la percutant. Ainsi un écran fut coupé devant le leader de cette garde, il fut surprit et tenta de trouver le problème mais il ne vit rien à part la porte du coffre ouverte et les gardes qui étaient censés la protéger, assommés.

-Monsieur, quelqu'un est entré dans votre coffre !

-Il n'ira pas bien loin.

C'était ce qu'il croyait car ce n'était pas n'importe quel voleur. Rouge avait le sourire, face à elle s'étendait un nouveau couloir remplit de lasers mouvants. Mais ce n'était rien ! Elle s'avançait au travers des lasers en se baissant avec grâce ou en faisant des roues, des petits sauts ou encore en donnant quelque coups d'ailes et en prenant appui sur les murs. Enfin elle arrivait au centre du coffre mais elle s'arrêta nette. Le sol était remplit de détecteur de masse, un seul pied dessus et l'alarme sonnerait. Mais encore une fois ce n'était rien, elle prit son envole jusqu'à l'émeraude du chaos. Elle la prit et l'admira longuement, des étoiles plein les yeux et ses doigts caressaient délicatement la pierre.

-Oh ma belle, ma précieuse, ma merveilleuse émeraude du chaos !

Elle semblait perdu dans sa contemplation, sombrant dans le monde merveilleux des bijoux de valeurs. Et pourtant un autre objet attira son attention. C'était un triangle de verre. Dessus était gravée une langue inconnue et curieusement le verre brillait très fort comme si une lumière était entre ses parois alors qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle en avait oublié l'émeraude du chaos pendant quelques secondes, totalement envoûtée par cet objet si mystérieux. Par précaution, elle le prit en plus de l'émeraude, c'était un objet trop curieux à son goût. Puis elle levait son communicateur de son poignet à sa bouche et parla :

-Phase deux accomplit ! J'ai récupéré l'émeraude. En route pour la phase trois !

Le leader de la garde paniquait. Le coffre était vide tout comme les cellules des otages, aucun de ses partenaires ne répondaient à la radio, il avait perdu le contact avec tout le monde même ceux qui n'étaient pas chargés de la surveillance des otages et de la salle des coffres et les caméras ne montraient rien, rien à part toute son équipe en état d'inconscience et hors d'état de nuire. Il ne restait que lui et l'aristocrate. Un sentiment de panique commença à envahir ce leader, il ressentait la solitude et même un peu d'impuissance.

-Monsieur, les otages ne sont plus là et votre coffre est vide !

-Comment ? Mais qui sont-ils ? Trouvez moi des images !

L'aristocrate sentit son cœur s'emballait de nouveau et cette fois ce n'était pas la faute d'une ombre hallucinatoire mais bel et bien quelque chose de plus grave et surtout de plus réel. La tension dans la pièce venait d'augmenter, il fit d'un coup plus froid et en même très lourd, de quoi contredire l'inconscient et la perception de l'environnement pour former un cocktail de panique. Le leader regarda une nouvelle fois tout les écrans et il finit par voir les otages s'enfuirent en étant sous la protection d'un robot, en voyant la lettre grecque sur l'alliage de son épaule il prit peur ce qui fut symbolisé par une goûte de sueur sur son front et ses pupilles qui se dilataient. Il regarda d'autres écrans et c'est là qu'il vit une chauve souris ressortir du coffre fort, son cœur manqua un battement. Là il comprit. Il se retourna vers son client pour cette mission.

-Monsieur ce sont des agents du G.U.N.

-Et bien arrêtez les !

-Mes agents ne me répondent pas, aucun d'entre eux.

Le maître des lieux reculait de quelques pas, les sueurs froides déjà présentent s'intensifièrent. Son angoisse augmentait. Il voulait s'asseoir mais il ne retrouvait pas son fauteuil. Il venait de comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus que le leader et lui. Ainsi que les agents du GUN dans sa demeure. La panique l'envahissant, il prit fureur et déversa la faute comme il le put sur le leader sous forme d'ordres.

-Je vous ordonne quand même de les arrêter !

-Vous ne comprenez pas, ce ne sont pas n'importe quels agents... Celui qui a libéré vos otages est un robot du nom de E-123 Oméga. Et celle qui a vidé votre coffre c'est Rouge the Bat. Ils font tout deux partie de la meilleure équipe que possède le GUN à ce jour, je ne peux plus rien pour vous.

L'aristocrate en fut très frustré. Il s'avança et saisit le leader de sa garde par le col en serrant les dents de rage et surtout de peur. Sa voix se fit menaçante traduisant sa détresse.

-Ces agents sont sur vos écrans alors arrêtez les !

-Même si je les arrête, ça ne changera rien, le troisième ne peut pas être stoppé...

-VOUS OSEZ ABANDONNER VOTRE MISSION !

**-C'est mieux pour lui,** chuchota une voix dans l'oreille de l'aristocrate.

Tout de suite il se figea. Son cœur s'arrêta, il lâcha même le col du leader qui s'empressait de se lever, de poser son casque et de reculer. Quand au client, il ne bougeait pas, la peur le tétanisait, ses membres étaient bloqués tout comme sa respiration. Il n'osait pas se retourner car il savait qui était derrière lui. S'il y avait Oméga et Rouge alors il n'y avait plus qu'une personne possible derrière lui, sa réputation se faisait entendre partout dans le monde. Et pourtant il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains, il prit l'arme qu'il avait à sa ceinture, puis il se retourna sec pour tirer. Le bruit résonna sourdement, le leader de sa garde avait eu un petit sursaut et ses oreilles sifflaient mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Car sa balle était allée dans le mur, alors l'aristocrate se tourna et regarda autour de lui, il vit une ombre dans le coin de la pièce, mélangée aux ombres créées par le feu de cheminée, et des yeux l'observaient dangereusement là il tira de nouveau mais l'ombre bougea et disparu encore pour réapparaître derrière lui. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois tout aussi sec que la première fois et tira avec un sentiment d'espoir et de rage de vaincre. Mais la balle alla dans le mur de nouveau, par contre l'arme fut éjectée de sa main car son poignet venait d'être brisé. Un cri strident remplit la pièce sombre et un coup de poing alla dans le visage de cet homme cruel l'éjectant près de la cheminée. Il ne se relevait pas mais par contre il voyait très bien la personne qui venait de l'attaquer s'approcher de lui dans l'ombre. Enfin le feu de la cheminée l'éclairait, des reflets de feu sur sa fourrure noir et rouge, ses yeux rubis brillaient intensément avec la couleur chaude du feu et ils reflétaient de la colère ainsi que du dégoût. La créature serra fortement ses points, démontrant sa rage qui venait écraser la tension stressante de la pièce. Même le leader tremblait dans sa chaise face à tant de colère et d'une aussi forte présence.

**-Tu croyais que ton petit jeu durerait jusqu'à quand ?** Demanda le hérisson.

L'homme tenait son poignet et il souriait de satisfaction, se moquant de lui.

-Ainsi voilà le troisième membre de cette équipe, Shadow the hedgehog.

Shadow le regardait toujours de ses yeux remplient de colère face à ses crimes, le feu les rendaient intense, trop intense, envoûtant même, symbolisant par la même occasion toute la puissance qu'il détenait en lui.

-Pourquoi le G.U.N envoie-t-il la Team dark pour moi ?

**-Parce la Team dark ne se déplace pas pour rien, répondit Shadow. Mais pour des merdes comme toi tu mérites qu'on te fasse la peau.**

L'homme se mit à rire sadiquement, il se savait perdu mais il voulait au moins...

Shadow vit le coup venir, un couteau fut lancé dans sa direction, il se baissa en arrière pour l'éviter et immédiatement il sauta derrière le maître des lieux pour lui donner un coup sur la nuque et l'assommer. Ce genre de feinte était une habitude pour lui, il jugeait cela même de « trop facile » ainsi il avait maintenant une attitude moqueuse face au corps inconscient de l'aristocrate. Shadow levait ensuite la tête vers le leader de l'ancienne garde de son ex-client qui était toujours là et qui ne disait rien, se rendant compte que pour le moment il n'était qu'une victime et lui aussi en proie à la colère de Shadow.

**-Au moins vous n'êtes pas totalement stupide, lui dit Shadow d'un ton ferme et blasé**.

À peine il avait finit sa phrase que plusieurs soldat du G.U.N rentraient dans la pièce dans le but d'emmener l'aristocrate. Le leader n'avait pas répondu à la phrase de Shadow, trop rassuré d'être encore en vie et indemne. Il avait même reculé quand le hérisson était passé devant lui pour sortir de la pièce sans jeter un seul regard derrière lui. Shadow finit par sortir du château, désormais doté d'une réputation vraiment triste et surtout salle, gâchant à jamais la beauté des lieux. Le hérisson rejoignait Oméga et Rouge. Celle ci avait un petit sourire de vainqueur.

-Encore une mission de réussie !

Shadow ne répondit pas mais il n'en pensait pas moins, il était fier. Il entama la marche, ses deux compagnons le suivaient tranquillement ce qui appuya sur le fait que c'était bien lui le leader de la Team Dark. Seulement Rouge était toujours captivée par le triangle de verre brillant entre ses mains. Elle en était plus attirée que l'émeraude qu'elle possédait. Elle finit par le montrer à Shadow.

-Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ?

**-Non je ne le sais pas et ça m'est bien égal.**

Rouge s'arrêta nette en faisant une tête blasée. Shadow ne changerait jamais...

-Je sais Business c'est business avec lui...

Néanmoins Rouge reprit la route avec Shadow et Oméga, elle décida de le garder bien précieusement. Qui sait, peut-être que ça avait beaucoup de valeur ou d'importance... Il y a une autre situation à reconsidérer, une situation non présente mais plutôt future, quelque peu étrange et même bizarre dont un proverbe peut se dégager : Si désordre dans le futur alors problème dans le passé. Et c'est dans une autre époque que ce proverbe doit être étudié et qui en plus détient sûrement plus d'un indice pour comprendre cette histoire encore remplit de mystère et de blancs sur le tableau.

Soleanna... cette magnifique ville de l'eau, depuis des siècles et des siècles elle gardait sa beauté. Sa grâce et sa luxure, elle était toujours aussi accueillante, chaleureuse et avec le blanc des pierres taillées, elle faisait constamment ressortir une sensation de pureté. Il était bon d'y vivre, la convivialité était au rendez vous, les gens étaient agréables entres eux et surtout solidaire. C'était également une cité artistique et sportive, car il y avait souvent d'organisé des courses de voitures, des challenges, des cirques, du théâtre ou encore des groupes de musique. Elle fut un temps au reflet parfais de la gentillesse et de la vaillante princesse Elise. Même aujourd'hui elle était la plus belle ville qui puisse exister alors qu'il y a quelques mois encore c'était une ville morte, une ville faite de feu et de cendre où la mort était omniprésente, le désespoir et la peur régnaient. Il n'y avait même plus une goûte de l'élément qui permettait de baptiser cette cité comme ville de l'eau. Il n'y avait plus un seul endroit pour s'abriter, pour trouver un refuge, un peu de soutient, car d'immonde créatures faîtes de roches volcaniques avaient tout envahi, tout détruit. La nourriture était rare, les rayons du soleil étaient devenus une légende, seule la survie existait au milieu de son monde détruit.

Puis grâce à de la détermination, du courage et un sacrifice elle avait retrouvé sa beauté. Deux personnes s'étaient battu toute leur vie pour ce monde enfin soigné, ils avaient commencé par passer les quatorze premières années de leur vie à survivre, chercher des réponses, aider les autres, apporter un foyer à des orphelins, trouver un peu de nourriture et des abris pour la survie des pauvres gens qu'ils trouvaient, battre encore et encore un monstre immortel et survivre de nouveau... Puis peu après leur quatorze ans, l'un deux : Silver avait craqué. Il voulait que tout cela cesse alors avec son amie Blaze, ils étaient retournés dans le passé dans le but d'éliminer l'origine de ce monde chaotique : Iblis, ce monstre fait lui aussi de roche volcanique qui donnait naissance à toutes les créatures et faisait perdurer le feu, rependant ainsi une destruction sans fin. Mais ils avaient finalement comprit qu'ils devaient tuer Iblis à leur époque, ainsi Blaze s'était sacrifiée sous les yeux impuissant de Silver, laissant derrière elle quelques rayons de soleil et les larmes du pauvre hérisson blanc... Par la suite avec Shadow et Sonic, ils avaient battu Solaris qui était un dieu dont Iblis lui était nécessaire pour survivre, à sa mort, Iblis en fut mort égalment, le rendant inexistant dans chaque époque. Ainsi, lorsque Silver était revenu dans son époque, absolument tout avait changé. Solaris n'ayant jamais existé, il avait vu toute l'eau qui entourait la ville beaucoup plus futuriste, un ciel bleu, un soleil, de l'herbe bien verte, des arbres, des animaux, des enfants qui couraient et plein d'autre belle chose. Et malgré la disparition de Blaze, Silver avait eu le sourire.

Aujourd'hui le hérisson blanc était allongé dans l'herbe, il somnolait doucement, appréciant la douce brise sur sa fourrure. Depuis que Solaris n'était plus, il pouvait enfin se détendre, il n'était plus sur ses gardes. Son corps était totalement relâché sur l'herbe moelleuse, même sa psychokinétique n'était pas activée, trop détendu pour cela. Enfin il pouvait penser à lui même, à sa vie, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais au moins il avait le temps de réfléchir mais désormais il comptait bien profiter de chaque minutes de sa vie. Silver ouvrit doucement les yeux, laissant apparaître deux iris bien dorés pour regarder les nuages bouger et quelques oiseaux qui volaient. Il poussa un soupir de bien être et se positionna en forme de croix, détendant encore plus son corps. Il était tel un enfant qui faisait une petite sieste dans un monde parfais et ce monde était parfais pour lui comparé à tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. C'était beau, resplendissant même, il y avait du vent, de l'eau, de la faune et de la flore, il ressentait la vie, la joie, la sérénité, chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il sentait enfin libre, il comprenait pourquoi son ami Sonic était autant envahi par la liberté, c'était un bien fou, une sensation indescriptible et pourtant tellement agréable, un sentiment qu'on voulait garder à tout prix, un sentiment qui nous rendait si heureux.

Pourtant sa nouvelle liberté n'allait pas durée...

Silver entendit des cris au loin, le faisant se redresser d'un coup et regarder autour de lui. Ce qu'il vit fut la chose la plus bizarre qu'il avait vu dans sa vie et pourtant il en avait vu des choses étranges, entre Iblis, le monde parallèle de Mephiles mais là c'était plus que bizarre. Des personnes disparaissaient d'un coup, des immeubles aussi et des portions de paysages. De gros trous noirs apparaissaient sous les yeux choqués de Silver, il ne pouvait rien faire, ni sauver les personnes ni quoi que ce soit. Il se mit debout regardant Soleanna disparaître dans la noirceur et d'autres trous noirs apparaître.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Tout disparaissait petit à petit, Silver dû faire un bond en arrière car le sol avait disparu sous lui. Le hérisson blanc réfléchissait, car c'était la meilleures des solutions pour ensuite espérer trouver un moyen de fuir et de se sauver. S'il y avait des trous noirs c'est qu'il n'y avait ni temps ni espace. Et si il n'y avait plus de temps ni d'espace alors qu'il y en avait il y a tout juste quelques secondes c'est qu'il n'y avait plus de passé. La définition même de la causalité était devant lui. Silver sentit la peur le saisir, il pouvait disparaître lui aussi à tout moment, sa psychokinétique venait de se réactiver dans son corps, ses mains gantées étaient déjà fluorescentes du fluide bleu ciel qui circulait en lui. Il cherchait de l'aide autour de lui parmi tout ces trous noirs. Ses yeux balayaient tout son champ de vision, l'adrénaline montait en lui, accélérant son cœur et surtout excitant le fluide de sa psychokinétique.

Soudain un monstre énorme apparu devant lui, un monstre d'une noirceur terrifiante, des yeux rouges sang à glacer son propre sang. Une aura meurtrière flottait autour de lui, elle fut si froide et si violente que Silver chuta en arrière et tomba sur le dos sans avoir le temps de se rattraper avec ses pouvoirs. Il eu le malheur de croiser le regard de cette bête atroce.

-Qu'est ce que...

Silver était terrifié, ce monstre faisait disparaître une grande quantité du monde depuis son apparition. La noirceur était désormais omniprésente, plus de soleil et encore un tout petit bout de lumière donnait un peu de visibilité au hérisson blanc. Le désespoir s'introduisait dans l'esprit du pauvre petit animal. Le paysage mourrait, la nature était détruite avant que tout cela ne disparaisse dans ces maudits trous noirs. Il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il s'enfuit. Le monstre le regardait et hurlait. Silver n'arrivait pas à réagir, il allait disparaître à son tour, ses pouvoirs ne le sauveraient pas, ce qui pouvait le sauver c'était...

-Qu'est-il encore arrivé dans le passé ? Le téléporteur de Eggman ! Pourvu qu'il marche encore !

Silver se redressa d'un coup et se mit à courir. Il courrait sans se retourner, sans se poser de question, sans réfléchir. Il courait sans dévier sa course, tout obstacle devant lui était éjecté violemment grâce à ses pouvoirs. Le hérisson était entouré d'une aura bleue ciel, le monstre ne le poursuivait pas mais tout continuait à disparaître autour de lui. Il courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, voyant que ça ne suffisait pas, il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour se déplacer plus vite en lévitant. Il finit par arriver au vieux laboratoire du savant fou. Les murs métalliques étaient rouillés et usés par le temps, les vitres étaient brisées et le sol sale démontrant que personne n'avait habité les lieux depuis la mort d'Eggman. Mais cela importait peu à Silver car le laboratoire disparaissait lui aussi. Le hérisson blanc finit par arriver au vieux téléporteur.

Silver était complètement paniqué, il ne savait pas comment cela marchait, l'écran en face de lui semblait écrit dans une langue totalement inconnue. Il y vit un nombre à quatre chiffres, croyant que c'était l'année dans laquelle il était et prit par l'angoisse, il ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il enleva deux cents à ce nombre et appuya sur le bouton marche. Silver vit tout le laboratoire disparaître dans un trou noir, son cœur accélérait et il ferma les yeux. Puis au bout de quelques minutes il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le hérisson blanc était au milieu de Soleanna, deux cent ans plus tôt. La ville était toujours aussi joyeuse et accueillante, le ciel était très bleu et l'eau d'une transparence parfaite. Silver se laissa glisser sur le mur le plus proche, soufflant enfin, sa psychokinétique battait encore dans ses veines et surtout contre ses tempes. L'aura bleue était toujours autour de lui, hérissant ses piquants et sa fourrure. Il sentait des sueurs froides dans son dos et il tremblait encore un peu. Complètement tétanisé, il tentait de sortir de son état de choc pour réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ce...ça !

Silver prit le temps de se calmer pour ensuite réfléchir. Il avait vu ce monstre effrayant et plus que dangereux faire disparaître son monde par le biais de trous noirs. Comme il avait pensé plus tôt, trous noirs veut dire pas de temps ni d'espace. Donc que son époque ne peut pas exister. Mais pourtant tout semblait bien aller dans le passé, à moins que l'élément déclencheur ne s'était pas encore produit. Il avait besoin de réponse et surtout d'aide, car cette fois là, il n'avait aucun indices, aucune piste et il était vraiment perdu dans l'incompréhension.

-Maintenant que je suis là autant en parler à des gens de confiance.

Silver se releva, il courrait à travers Soleanna puis il finit par apercevoir un agent du G.U.N. Il s'approcha du soldat.

-Excusez moi !

L'agent se tourna vers lui et se tint droit, près à écouter.

-Vous connaissez sûrement Shadow ou Rouge ? Demanda Silver.

-Oui. Mais ils ne sont plus à Soleanna depuis plusieurs mois, ils sont retournés à Westropolis, au QG principal du G.U.N.

-Ah...comment je m'y rends ?

-Vous pouvez y aller en train.

-Merci.

Silver prit donc la direction de la gare, il savait où elle était, ses souvenirs de l'époque qu'il appelait « passé » à Soleanna lui revenaient. Arrivé, il alla se renseigner et il put obtenir un aller vers Westropolis. Peut être que Shadow ou Sonic savaient quelque chose, du moins il le souhaitait vraiment. Ou alors cette histoire était encore dans le secret...


	5. La liaison entre passé et futur

Chapitre 3 : La liaison possible entre le passé et le futur

Silver regardait le paysage à travers les vitres du train, il découvrait un nouveau monde. Dans le passé il n'avait vu que Soleanna, et une partie de désert et l'océan. Rien d'autre. La ville de Soleanna avait gardé une allure un peu contemporaine, même la partie dite nouvelle ville n'avait rien d'une technopole. Au contraire, l'ambiance de la royauté recouvrait cette cité. Là Silver voyait des choses nouvelles, des montagnes. Il avait la truffe collée contre la vitre et les yeux braqués presque vers le ciel. Il regardait tout ces reliefs, la terre qui s'élevait si haut, la forêt qui recouvrait la base des montagnes. Il voyait des lacs, remplit de gens qui faisait du pédalo. Il tenta d'ouvrir un peu la fenêtre, et il passa un peu sa tête à travers celle ci, l'air était tellement plus frais. Beaucoup plus frais, à Soleanna il fait toujours très chaud mais là, l'atmosphère est humide, et l'odeur des arbres remontait, Silver frissonnait même tant il faisait frais. Mais il avait le sourire car il découvrait un nouveau paysage, c'était même magnifique. Il se demandait même ce qu'était cette couche blanche qui recouvrait le haut de la montagne. Un jour il devait y monter, découvrir ce type de monde.

Le hérisson blanc avait une légère préférence pour cette époque que pour la sienne. En plus dans celle ci, il avait des amis. Et il ne pouvait pas retourner dans la sienne vu qu'elle avait disparue. Il avait envie de sauver son monde encore une fois, il ne laisserait pas une telle misère s'installer définitivement. Et surtout, au vue de la violence qu'il avait eu dans son époque, il craignait la brutalité de l'événement qui se produirait dans le passé. Et cette action allait peut être se dérouler dans quelques jours, quelques heures peut être... Il fallait faire vite, mais où chercher, comment comprendre ? Comment...

-Westopolis ! Westopolis !

Silver sortit de sa réflexion avec un léger sursaut. Il se dirigea vers la porte du wagon et descendit. Il fut stupéfait de ce qu'il vit, devant lui se trouvait une ville immense, une vraie technopole, des immeubles, des grattes ciel, une circulation presque saturée avec de nombreuses routes, d'intersections, d'autoroutes, des lignes de métro, de bus, de tram, et une grande gare. Au dessus de lui il y avait plusieurs avions et les gens marchaient par millier, soit calme soit extrêmement stressé. Silver hésitait vraiment à s'engager dans cette immense ville aussi avancée en technologie. Il allait se perdre ou bien tourner en rond. Alors plutôt que de chercher inutilement, surtout que le temps était compté, il se dirigea vers une personne, un homme d'affaire sûrement au vue de son costume.

-Excusez moi, je voudrais trouver le QG du GUN.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le louper, suivez la ligne de métro et c'est un immense bâtiment avec les initiales du GUN en son sommet.

-Merci pour le renseignement !

Silver se dirigea donc vers la ligne de métro pour la suivre et il couru vers le QG. Une fois arrivé, l'homme précédent ne lui avait pas mentit, le bâtiment était immense, sur une cinquantaine d'étages, et il était possible qu'il y avait un immense parking en dessous, ainsi que des pistes d'atterrissages pour hélicoptère. Tout était équipé pour des interventions rapides, après tout c'était l'armée du gouvernement. Silver s'approcha mais il fut automatiquement arrêté par plusieurs soldats.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer !

Silver ne cherchait pas à résister, il se doutait bien que l'accès était réserver uniquement aux agents, mais il y avait une forte probabilité pour que Shadow et Rouge y soient, il devait donc faire comprendre aux soldats qu'il avait besoin de les voir.

-Je cherche l'agent Shadow et l'agent Rouge, nous nous connaissons et comme j'ignore où il habite j'ai pensé les trouver ici.

Un des soldats garda le silence mais prit la décision d'accéder à la requête du hérisson face à lui. Il prit son talkie-walkie et demanda à entrer dans le système d'absence et de présence des agents. Au bout de quelques échanges, il eu enfin ce que voulait Silver.

-Shadow et Rouge ne sont pas de service aujourd'hui mais je peux vous donner leur adresse.

Silver soupira en comprenant qu'il avait fait ce chemin pour rien. Il avait peur de perdre vraiment beaucoup de temps. Il était persuadé que c'était à cette époque que le monde serait bouleversé. Il prit donc l'adresse donnée par les agents et fit demi tour. Comme il n'avait pas l'habitude de se déplacer dans cette ville, il mit du temps à trouver l'appartement de Shadow et Rouge. Mais quelques heures plus tard, un peu d'énervement et de l'impatience, Silver sonna. Ce fut une chauve sourit un peu endormit qui lui ouvrit en baillant. Mais en voyant la silhouette face à elle, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise au possible.

-Gamin ?

-Hum bonjour Rouge, je peux entrer ? Shadow est là ?

-Il dort mais oui rentre tout de même, ta venu me choque, tu vas devoir me raconter, mais ne fais pas trop de bruit, si tu réveille Shadow il sera vraiment en colère, il a le réveil difficile.

-Euh oui d'accord.

Rouge fit entrer Silver et lui proposa un chocolat chaud, il accepta. Voyant qu'il était dans un état de stress important, elle l'invita à s'asseoir, et elle dû admettre qu'elle était inquiète. Elle savait Silver toujours calme mais qu'il prenait très au sérieux un vrai danger. Le voir à son époque éveillait sa curiosité. Elle le laissa boire un peu son chocolat et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

Silver termina d'avaler son chocolat et posa la tasse, à la question de Rouge, il repensa à son monde, disparu désormais. Il revoyait tout ces trous noirs et ce monstre...

-Mon monde a été détruit...

-Comment encore ?

Rouge était plus que choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. L'époque dont Silver s'était tant battu pour rétablir un peu d'espoir et surtout une nouvelle occasion de vivre venait d'être détruit à nouveau. Rouge baissa les yeux, pour le moral de Silver cela devait être un coup vraiment dur. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune hérisson, trop jeune à son goût pour devoir supporter tant d'épreuve. Sous sa main elle sentait une épaule trop petite pour porter autant de responsabilités. Elle resta silencieuse le temps qu'il se calme et au détour du couloir menant aux chambres, elle aperçu Shadow, à peine réveiller et donc pas forcément de très bonne humeur. Le hérisson noir se frotta les yeux avant d'apercevoir enfin Silver.

**-Tiens qu'est ce que tu fais là gamin ?**

Silver leva la tête et vit enfin Shadow, il allait peut être devoir expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Rouge avoua à son ami ce qui s'était passé dans l'époque de Silver. Shadow lui fut perplexe et s'essaya avec eux.

**-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

-Des trous noirs sont apparus soudainement, avalant tout et surtout un énorme monstre, rien à voir avec Iblis, lui il était vraiment terrifiant... et c'est lui qui générait les trous noirs, j'ai réussit à m'en sortir de justesse.

-Un monstre et bien je sens qu'on est pas près d'avoir des vacances...

La chauve souris et le hérisson noir soupirèrent à l'unisson, se voyant déjà couvert de mission par le GUN. Ils s'avachirent sur le canapé et Silver fut choqué par aussi peu de considération. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'air de prendre la situation au sérieux. Il se leva d'un coup, outré et se tourna vers les deux autres, c'est plutôt lui qui devrait les appeler « gamins ».

-Sérieusement vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, des trous noirs signifie plus de temps ni d'espace, vous pourriez au moins considérer la chose comme quelque chose de grave ! Il n'y a jamais eu dans votre époque une histoire de monstre ?

-Tu veux dire entre Chaos, le Biolizard, Black Doom, Solaris et Dark Gaia ?

Silver soupira, il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi parlait Rouge, à part pour Solaris bien sûr, comment oublier l'union de Iblis et Mephiles qui avait causé la destruction du futur. Shadow lui savait très bien de quoi parlait Rouge quand elle mentionna le Biolizard, il revoyait encore la colonie spatiale chuter vers la terre et Black Doom... c'était une histoire qu'il avait préféré oublier. Mais là Silver parlait d'un monstre dont Shadow n'avait jamais entendu parler. Rouge elle, en voyant que ses taquineries ne calmait pas Silver mais avait plutôt l'effet inverse, décida d'être un peu plus compatissante. Elle se mit à réfléchir et à ressasser ses connaissances et l'histoire du monde. Une lui revint justement.

-Quelques années en arrière notre monde a faillit être détruit par un monstre oui.

-De quel genre ?

Silver avait sauté sur les nouvelles informations de Rouge, Shadow aussi la regardait ne comprenant pas trop de quoi elle parlait, ce dont elle savait avait dû ce passer avant son réveil. Rouge décida de se lever pour allumer son ordinateur et alla dans les archives du GUN pour retrouver quelques photos puis elle se mit à compter une histoire, une triste histoire vieille de quelques années.

-C'est une histoire qui remonte à un peu plus de six ans, ça concerne surtout Mobotropolis, la ville sacrée, là où vivait une famille royale. En fait pour comprendre il faudrait lire tout les livres d'histoire de la bibliothèque du palais royal de Mobotropolis. Mais pour faire simple il y a six ans, un monstre vieux comme le monde du nom de Illness s'est libéré de son lieu de scellement. La reine Aleena semblait détenir des pouvoirs appartenant juste à son sang, appelé le pouvoir naturel du chaos. Et justement grâce à ses pouvoirs elle était la seule à pouvoir sceller à nouveau Illness mais ce geste lui coûta la vie. Illness fut bien scellé seulement l'histoire d'Aleena devint tragique. On sait que la famille royale avait une alliance elle aussi vieille comme le monde avec la lignée des gardiens de la Master Emerald et bien qu'aujourd'hui nous savons que Knuckles soit le gardien, il semblerait en revanche qu'Aleena n'est jamais eu d'enfant, la famille royale serait donc éteinte. Il y a dans les archives quelques photos de la reine et du lieu de scellement d'Illness.

Rouge montra les photos aux deux hérissons, on y vit la reine, hérissonne à la fourrure violette, portant une robe blanche très noble, des yeux vert pomme. Et la photo suivante était une forme de démon gravée dans la roche. Silver n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître.

-C'est lui ! C'est lui que j'ai vu ! Ce serait donc Illness !

**-Cela voudrait dire qu'il sera de nouveau libéré dans le futur.**

Shadow fronçait les sourcils, en écoutant l'histoire de Rouge, il avait la certitude que ce démon n'aurait rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils avaient vaincu par le passé. Et au vu l'état de l'époque de Silver c'était un grand danger qui les attendait. Mais plein de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la forme de vie ultime, il n'avait pas tout saisit les propos de Rouge et voulait en savoir plus.

**-Quand tu dis qu'Aleena avait des pouvoirs appartenant juste à son sang qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

-Oh ça remonte à des millénaires et même plus. Apparemment il y aurait quatre guerrier, deux frères et sœurs respectifs qui se seraient battu contre Illness et ils l'auraient scellé dans une autre dimension. Deux de ses guerriers étaient des Echidnés et la sœur la première gardienne de la Master Emerald, les deux autres des hérissons et la sœur était la première reine de Mobotropolis. Elle possédait le pouvoir naturel du chaos qui associe à chaque émeraude le pouvoir de la nature complémentaire. Et selon la tradition seuls ses descendant devenaient roi ou reine. Ainsi le pouvoir se transmettait selon une lignée et la dernière du nom est justement Aleena. Il en était de même pour les gardiens, le dernier descendant de la première gardienne de la Master Emerald est Knuckles enfin tout cela est écrit dans les livres, comme c'est si vieux je ne sais pas si on peut s'y fier.

-Aleena n'a jamais eu d'enfant donc ? Demanda Silver.

-Il semblerait que non.

-Mais comment Illness a pu se libérer ?

-Ça personne ne le sait...

Shadow et Silver était tout les deux très perplexe à propos de cette histoire. D'une part ils trouvaient tout les deux que Rouge avait raison, cette histoire était tellement vieille qu'il était très peu probable que ça arrive. Et en même temps les faits d'il y a six ans s'étaient bien produit, tout comme l'époque de Silver, elle était bien détruite. Ce qui leurs manquaient était des informations. Mais ils ne savaient pas où chercher. Au bout d'un instant Silver eut une idée.

-Je vais aller à Mobotropolis pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette histoire et sur Illness, c'est notre seule piste je vais chercher par là.

-Si tu veux, tiens nous au courant si tu apprend quelque chose.

Silver hocha la tête et prit avec lui les quelques photos que Rouge venait d'imprimer. Elle lui indiqua l'itinéraire pour se rendre à Mobotropolis et elle et Shadow regardèrent le hérisson blanc partir. Shadow soupira un peu blasé.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

**-Moi rien. Mais lui trop de chose.**

Rouge baissa un peu les yeux, Shadow ressentait la même chose qu'elle envers Silver, le petit hérisson blanc était trop jeune et pourtant il avait supporter bien plus d'épreuves que celles de Sonic et Shadow réunit. En pensant à Sonic, Shadow se demandait quel avis il aurait à propos de cette histoire. Il devait peut être lui en toucher deux mots la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Après tout même s'il n'était pas spécialement amis, c'était un allié sur qui il pouvait compter avec confiance. Alors qu'il allait prendre l'initiative de retrouver Sonic pour lui parler de la situation, son communicateur sonna ainsi que celui de Rouge. Ce fut cette dernière qui répondit.

-Ici Rouge j'écoute.

-Il y a une nouvelle mission pour vous agent Rouge et agent Shadow.

-Laquelle ?

-Des informations nous ont été communiquées par Sonic the Hedgehog sur une base au sud de Station Square. Il y aurait des choses non éthiques pratiquées là bas. Je vous demande juste de jeter un coup de d'oeil et de me faire un rapport pour une éventuelle intervention.

-Bien.

Shadow se mit à réfléchir, ainsi Sonic était à Station Square et hormis le fait qu'il ai découvert quelque chose de malsain, il savait désormais où le trouver pour lui parler. Après sa mission, il en profiterait. Il alla donc s'équiper pour partir en mission et attendit Rouge qui mettait toujours plus de temps que lui mais ça il en avait prit l'habitude. Avec le temps Shadow avait changé. Il était devenu un peu plus patient, plus sociable et il avait lui même fait l'effort de renforcer son lien avec Rouge. Finalement la chauve souris se présenta, prête à partir et tout deux se rendirent en moto car Shadow avait prétexté la « flemme de courir » à Station Square.

Ils ne mirent pas de temps à trouver la base. Discrètement ils y entrèrent par un conduit d'aération. Mais bien qu'ils se faufilaient comme des ombres, ils se rendirent vite à l'évidence, la base était étrangement calme. Elle semblait vide. Abandonnée, mais surtout macabre et une ambiance angoissante y régnait. Plus Rouge et Shadow avançaient, plus la chauve souris frissonnait de mal être. Ils découvraient plusieurs cellules et des salles avec des instruments de médecine, le pire à imaginer passait dans leur tête. Ils trouvaient plusieurs vêtements blancs avec des inscriptions comme ceux que portait Maria, ainsi que plusieurs tables d'opération. Que c'était-il passé ici, ils ne voulaient pas le savoir. Mais les informations obtenues par le GUN dataient de la journée même, comment une base s'était-elle aussi rapidement vidée ?

-Il n'y a personne ici...

**-Pourtant cet endroit semble avoir été habité il y a peu de temps, il y a encore plein d'odeurs.**

-Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se produire ici...

**-Je ne veux pas le savoir.**

Ils avaient beau penser qu'ils étaient seuls, que l'endroit avait été déserté quelques heures plus tôt, il y avait bien quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui les observait. De loin certes mais les deux agents étaient dans son champ de vision. Et ses yeux ne prévoyaient rien de bon. C'était exactement le moment d'avoir un mauvais pré-sentiment. Ce que bien sûr Shadow ressenti. Il s'arrêta de marcher net, et regarda autour de lui, il avait bien sentit une présence, une aura malfaisante, mais comment en être sûr ? Surtout qu'il ne voyait rien autour de lui. Rouge elle n'avait pas vu que son compagnon s'était arrêté et elle poussa une nouvelle porte dans le but de découvrir quelque chose dans leurs recherches. Mais ce qu'elle y trouva fut plusieurs bâtons de dynamites et un minuteur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur et elle se tétanisa.

-Shadow... !

Le hérisson noir se retourna et vit ce que Rouge avait devant elle, son pré-sentiment, il l'avait sous les yeux. Il se rua sur la chauve souris et l'attrapa avant de se téléporter car deux secondes plus tard la base explosait entièrement, ne laissant aucunes traces ni aucunes preuves derrière elle, noyant ainsi ce qui aurait dû être démasqué pour éviter à l'avenir une catastrophe...ainsi que la destruction de l'époque de Silver...


	6. Le début des ennuis

Chapitre 4 : Le début des ennuis

Rouge et Shadow étaient encore emplit d'émotions en voyant devant eux les restes d'une base qui venait d'exploser. La fumée était encore lourde et épaisse. Elle brouillait la visibilité et elle brûlait les poumons, alors les deux protagonistes s'en tenaient à l'écart. Cependant cela ne les empêchait pas de voir un paysage détruit, des arbustes brûlaient encore, il y avait des morceaux de béton et les restes du bâtiment éparpillés un peu partout. Rouge n'en revenait toujours pas que cette base avait été piégé par une bombe, comme si on avait attendu leurs venues. Elle s'était justement déclenchée quand Rouge était entrée dans la pièce. Sans la téléportation de Shadow, ils ne seraient plus de ce monde. D'ailleurs la chauve-souris regardait son ami rager dans son coin, taper du pied face à cet incident. Il était énervé de ne pas avoir découvert ce que cachait cette base, énervé de s'être fait avoir ainsi. Et surtout énervé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de voir qui les avait observé. Shadow avait pré-sentiments sur pré-sentiments. Il commençait à ressentir que cette histoire allait mal finir, et qu'un long engrenages commençait. Pourtant il savait que cette base avait eu bien des secrets, si Sonic avait dit qu'il s'y faisait des choses illégales, c'est que c'était vrai. Il savait que Sonic considérait la vie comme une aventure, que tout n'était que de l'amusement et de l'action. Mais quand le hérisson bleu relevait quelque chose de grave, il valait mieux l'écouter.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On retourne au QG et on fait un rapport.

Rouge resta silencieuse et décida de suivre Shadow sans défier ses ordres. Ainsi ils retournèrent vers Westropolis en moto. Shadow étant trop énervé pour faire le moindre effort. Mais en chemin ils eurent une très mauvaise surprise. Alors qu'ils descendaient de la moto dans le parking privé pour ensuite entrer dans le QG, un des grands écrans du hall d'entrée afficha un reportage de plusieurs journalistes.

« -Il y a moins d'une heure, une violente explosion a eu lieu près de la capitale. Des experts sont allés établir un constats et ont conclus qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne prison abandonnée qui avait explosé. On ignore encore les raisons de cet incident car les experts n'ont pas trouvés un quelconques matériaux explosifs. Cependant le système de surveillance, encore en marche et relié à un bâtiment index à révélé ces images. »

La Rouge ouvrit de grands yeux, elle voyait sur l'écran la séquence où Shadow rentrait dans le conduit d'aération pour pénétrer la prison. Et plus rien. Elle, elle était rentrée seulement quelques secondes plus tard mais les journalistes ne le montraient pas. À la place, le commentaire de la vidéo fut des plus insultants, et mit la chauve-souris hors d'elle.

« -On peut voir Shadow the Hedgehog rentrer en toutes discrétion dans la prison. Bien que nous ne pouvons rien avancer à cette heure, cette attitude est plutôt douteuse, surtout si on se réfère à ses agissements du passé... »

-Il t'accuse ! C'est injuste ! Tu es un agent du GUN, tu protèges l'État !

-Ils leurs faut juste un coupable pour rassurer la foule. Vas faire le rapport sans moi, je vais faire un tour.

Et sans un mot de plus, le hérisson tourna le dos et partit, ignorant les lourds regards posés sur lui. Rouge elle, baissa les yeux, déçu de cette attitude. Et surtout déçu que le GUN laisse faire cela. Encore un prétexte pour prouver que Shadow était un danger alors que ce n'était pas le cas... Même si elle n'avait pas vu la bombe, jamais il ne lui serait venu l'idée d'accuser Shadow. Elle aussi commençait à se douter que cette histoire allait être longue... très longue.

Quelques heures plus tard, toujours dans Westropolis, Sonic venait de faire une pause avec Maria. Ils mangeaient tout les deux une glace. Ils venaient de profiter au maximum de Station Square et maintenant ils étaient dans la capital de l'armée. Maria ne s'était jamais autant amusée auparavant. Dés que Sonic avait prévenu le GUN de la mauvaise réputation de la base où il avait trouvé Maria, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait couru à vive allure -assez faible tout de même pour ne pas la rendre malade- à travers la ville. Il était passé dans les rues, entre les voitures, le long des rampes d'escalier, sur les toits, dans les parcs, ect... La journée était particulièrement belle et chaude. Un grand soleil envahissait le ciel, l'atmosphère était agréable et la course de Sonic avait apporté une petite brise rafraîchissante.

Dés le début de la course, Maria avait été émerveillée, par la beauté de la ville et par le plaisir ressentit durant cette course. Elle avait goûté à la liberté perçu par le hérisson. Ce don de pouvoir courir à grande vitesse, où on veut, quand on veut, comme on veut, sans être bloquée par... un corps malade, un manque de force, une vitalité abaissée. Et là Maria s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus malade. Elle respirait normalement, aucun éléments vivants telles les bactéries ne l'attaquaient, une émotion forte comme celle qu'elle vivait dans les bras de Sonic, courant, bondissant à travers des hauteurs vertigineuses, ce genre d'émotions, de stress n'emballaient pas son cœur. Elle se sentait forte, bien, elle se sentait vivre. Enfin elle n'était plus malade. Et surtout... « C'est si beau la terre ! » fut une de ses pensées alors qu'elle hurlait de joie car Sonic faisait un superbe saut d'un toit de bâtiment vert la terre ferme.

Sonic avait sourit devant la joie de Maria. Car elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Elle sentait enfin que sa vie pourrait commencer. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Et maintenant, les voilà à Westropolis, quatre-vingt sept kilomètres de parcouru. Et tout cela récompensé par une glace. Ils étaient assit sur un banc au bord d'une rue. Les gens passaient et voyaient les vêtements bizarre de Maria sans vraiment en faire attention. Ils ne se posaient pas plus de question que cela, alors que pourtant ces vêtements pouvaient soulever la curiosité de plus d'un. Le hérisson bleu termina sa glace et se laissa aller sur le banc, soupirant de bien être et fermant les yeux dans le but de se reposer. Mais visiblement sa sieste allait être reportée à plus tard. Car il entendit une voix aiguë, joyeuse mais impatiente et surtout bien familière qui appelait son nom. Ni une, ni deux, Sonic prit la main de Maria et partit se cacher derrière un buisson. La jeune fille, dans une incompréhension totale s'apprêtait à demander, mais Sonic la fit taire, d'une main sur la bouche. Et la raison de cette soudaine cachette, elle était maintenant sous leurs yeux. Une jeune hérissonne rose qui tapait du pied mécontente.

-Tu l'as connais ? Chuchota Maria.

-Huuh … oui...

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ma petite amie.

Maria cligna des yeux plus d'une fois, assimilant bien ce que Sonic voulait lui dire. Attendez, attendez... retour en arrière et réflexion. Maria était cachée derrière un buisson avec Sonic car celui ci fuyait sa petite amie. Euh... mais pourquoi ? Le visage de Maria traduisait de l'incompréhension et surtout un ahurissement total. Sonic le vit et se défendit tout de suite en secouant les mains.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est bientôt notre anniversaire de couple et je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit.

Pas vraiment rassurante comme phrase, car Maria fut encore plus perdue et ahurie qu'avant. Au premier degré l'attitude et la phrase de Sonic voulait tout dire, dire quelque chose de triste même. Voyant le manque de réaction de la blondinette, Sonic comprit qu'il était tout sauf clair, il paniqua même un peu, car Amy était toujours là et il ne voulait pas se faire voir.

-Mais non ! Je me cache car je compte lui faire une surprise !

-Rassures toi, tu l'évites bien pour le moment, confirma Maria.

Enfin elle comprenait les véritables intentions de Sonic mais tout de même, elle n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi étrange que cela. Mais après tout, elle découvrait la terre et plein de nouvelles réactions, elle aimait cela, elle se sentait vivre. Et avec Sonic elle était sûre de ne pas s'ennuyer, de passer toujours un très bon moment, des moments fous, des moments étranges mais surtout des moments emplis de bonheur. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes derrière le buisson, et finalement le hérisson vit sa moitié partir en boudant. Il sourit d'amusement avant de partir de cette cachette toujours en compagnie de Maria. Ils marchèrent un peu dans la ville, la grande ville de Westropolis, la jeune fille était impressionnée de tout ces buildings. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi petite, chaque chose qu'elle découvrait était une merveille. Elle n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait mais cela était si bon, une chaleur grandissait dans son ventre, elle se sentait légère et en même temps elle brûlait d'envie de courir comme Sonic à travers ce monde pour le découvrir jusqu'au dernier recoin. Elle ne pourrait jamais remercier assez le hérisson d'avoir couru avec elle dans ses bras. Elle s'était sentit si libre, si vivante...

-Tient, Sonic the Hedgehog à Westropolis.

Maria se retourna et fit la rencontre d'une toute nouvelle personne. Une rencontre de plus, un peu de bonheur en plus s'empara de Maria, elle voulait se faire des amis et peut être que ça allait commencer aujourd'hui. La personne qui parlait avec Sonic n'était autre que Rouge. Sonic lui offrit un petit sourire et s'approcha d'elle pour l'aborder.

-Tu n'es pas en mission ?

-Non repos et ça m'arrange bien, je viens de me battre pour un malentendu...

-De quel genre ? Demanda Sonic perplexe.

-Et bien avec mon équipe on est allé voir la base que tu as signalé, mais non seulement il n'y avait rien, elle était aussi vide qu'un cimetière la nuit et en plus elle a explosé pendant qu'on était encore dedans, le général ne démord par en pensant que c'est nous.

-Mais il y avait vraiment des choses horribles dans cette base ! Cria Maria emplit de désespoir.

-Oh je n'en doute pas crois moi, mais quand on y est allé, il n'y avait plus rien.

-Tu as raison c'est étrange, je vais y retourner jeter un coup d'oeil. Je peux te confier Maria, elle n'a nul part où dormir.

-Très bien mais tu devras me rendre ce service.

-Tu ne changeras jamais toi..., soupira Sonic.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Maria pour la rassurer et lui promit de revenir vite la voir et que même si Rouge était bizarre, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Puis il partit en courant, direction Station Square. Maria était dépitée, elle avait vécu un enfer dans cette base, durant plusieurs mois et personne n'allait savoir la vérité, personne n'allait pouvoir arrêter ces monstres. C'était injuste, vraiment injuste. Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Rouge, voyant que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien, soupira, n'aimant pas les pleurnicheuses mais elle décida quand même de lui faire penser à autre chose.

-Et si tu venais ! Je crois que tu as besoin d'un bon bain.

Maria se regarda et effectivement un bon bain ne serait pas de refus. Ses vêtements blancs ne l'étaient plus vraiment, elle était couverte de poussière et ses cheveux blonds et son visage étaient vraiment sale. Elle soupira et décida de suivre Rouge qui lui faisait un petit sourire. Elles marchèrent un peu au milieu de la grande ville, Maria avait souvent la tête en l'air pour voir le sommet des buildings. Elle voulait voler au dessus de cette ville pour la voir en entière. Elle se sentirait libre ainsi. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rentra dans un immeuble, puis au quatrième étages, elle pu entrer à la suite de Rouge dans son appartement. C'était un appartement plutôt spacieux. On arrivait tout de suite dans un grand salon qui donnait sur une cuisine ouverte. Le tout était joliment meublé, rangé et bien propre. Visiblement quelqu'un ici aimait quand c'était bien ordonné. Sur la droite du salon on pouvait voir un escalier, qui menait à une mezzanine qui faisait le tour du salon, menant à un autre couloir, sûrement là où se trouvait les chambres.

Maria aimait cet appartement il était plutôt joli, elle s'y serait plus, elle en était sûre. Elle aurait adoré le matin se lever, descendre ce joli escalier blanc, pour poser ses pieds nu sur les beaux et épais tapis et se faire un petit déjeuné dans cette cuisine bien équipée. Mais elle fut sortie par sa rêverie par Rouge.

-Et dis sérieusement va te laver, là tu sens vraiment mauvais ! Je t'ai mit des vêtements propre dans la salle de bain et je sors acheter à manger, alors laisse la baignoire propre derrière toi et patiente encore un peu si tu as faim.

-Oui bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup ! Dit-elle d'une voix emplit de douceur et de sincérité.

-Mhh... et bien de rien.

Rouge n'avait pas su quoi répondre d'autre. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une personne ne pas ronchonner sous ses ordres. Et surtout c'était la première fois qu'elle tombait sur une fille aussi naïve et gentille. Elle semblait vraiment innocente et un peu perdue. Apparemment, elle venait de l'ancienne base qui avait explosé lorsqu'elle et Shadow y avait mit les pieds. Après un marmonnement, elle se promit qu'une fois les courses faites, elle lui poserait autant de questions que de quantité de réponses dont elle souhaite. Après tout, il fallait bien innocenter Shadow et Rouge détestait s'être fait avoir ainsi. Elle sortit après avoir enfin retrouvé le sourire. Elle se voyait déjà avec une autre mission de réussit.

Une fois Rouge sortit, Maria resta un peu figée dans l'appartement, elle était encore prise dans ce trop plein de nouvelles. Les grandes villes, la terre, la balade avec Sonic, la nourriture d'ici, une nouvelle connaissance et même son lieu de vie. Elle commençait petit à petit à trouver ses repères. Elle allait bientôt devoir vivre comme une vraie terrienne. Et elle était prête. Redescendant de son petit nuage, Maria décida de monter l'escalier. Elle traversa la mezzanine et le couloir. Elle y croisa deux portes, sûrement des chambres, ils étaient donc bien deux à vivre dans cet appartement. Maria se demandait si Rouge avait donc un ami ou un frère ou pourquoi pas un petit ami. Mais elle préféra ne pas rentrer dans les chambres, respectant ainsi l'intimité des deux habitants.

À la place elle rentra dans la salle de bain, jolie, lumineuse, faite de carrelage blanc. Les lavabos et la baignoires tout aussi blanc était parfaitement propre. Les serviettes, produit de douche et de maquillage – visiblement Rouge aimait vraiment être coquette – tout était parfaitement rangé. Maria osait à peine poser ses vêtements salle par terre. Mais au lieu de les mettre dans la corbeille à linge salle, elle les déposa carrément dans la poubelle, voulant définitivement se débarrasser de ce mauvais souvenir. Elle se fit donc couler un bain et passa de longues minutes dedans. Détendant enfin ses muscles et ses nerfs. Enfin elle soufflait un peu, enfin elle avait quelques secondes de sécurité. Elle pouvait donc fermer les yeux et faire le vide en elle.

Son corps se relâcha et le stress disparu. Elle espérait maintenant que cette histoire allait vite se terminer et qu'elle allait pouvoir profiter de sa vie. Elle allait se faire plein d'amis, aller à l'école et faire des études. Oui elle allait se construire une vraie vie.

Maria sortit du bain, elle se sécha et s'habilla des pauvres vêtements donnés par Rouge. Un pantalon noir un peu large et une chemise bleue trop grande. Mais elle n'avait que cela sous la main. Donc elle s'habilla et coiffa un peu sa longue chevelure redevenu dorée. Elle se regarda dans la glace, elle avait un teint éclatant. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa peau avec autant de couleur. Ses yeux étaient brillant et plein de vitalité et elle sentait de la force en elle.

Surtout, elle n'était plus malade...

Maria descendit au salon avec le sourire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et Rouge n'était toujours par rentrée. Il fallait tant de temps pour faire des courses ? Elle en doutait, à son avis, la chauve-souris avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans une autre boutique. La blondinette se retrouva à tourner en rond. Puis elle vit une bibliothèque dans le coin du salon. Elle adorait lire, alors elle s'en approcha et regarda les couvertures. Elle tomba sur un livre contenant des rapports. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit donc et tomba sur plusieurs pages de journal collées et crayonnées, surlignées. Ainsi que sur des rapports de police. À chaque pages elle trouvait écrit « mensonge » et des preuves écrites à la main ainsi que d'autres version des faits. Ainsi les personnes qui vivaient ici aimait la vérité et ne supportait pas l'injustice.

Elle découvrit donc un grand nombre de secret et de mensonges de cet État. Les pages allaient des événements les plus récents au plus ancien. Et au bout d'un moment, Maria tomba sur un article vieux de plus de 50 ans.

_25 janvier 1951_

_**La colonie spatiale A.R.K fermée suite à une catastrophe bactériologique**_

_La colonie spatiale A.R.K, centre de recherche d'ordre génétique, biologie et pharmaceutique dû se faire évacuer suite à un désastre bactériologique. Gérald Robotnik, créateur de cette même colonie et scientifique reconnu serait à la cause de ce désastre, en effet, le scientifique poussait ses recherches beaucoup plus loin qu'il n'en était autorisé, les rendant illégales. Il reçu plusieurs rappels à l'ordre du général de l'armée du président lui même mais n'en teint pas compte. Ses expériences le faisant se prendre pour Dieu ont causées cette catastrophe bactériologique mettant la vie de tout les scientifiques en danger. L'armée du gouvernement décida d'intervenir et une patrouille fut envoyée sur la colonie spatiale dans le but d'évacuer les scientifiques mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place de nombreux scientifiques et autres membres du personnel avaient déjà périt des suites de cette contamination, d'autres personnes purent être évacuées mais elles succombèrent elles aussi à cette contamination bactérienne. Suite à cette tragédie le professeur Gérald Robotnik fut désigné comme seul responsable car il n'avait pas tenu compte des rappels à l'ordre du G.U.N, il fut donc accusé d'homicide volontaire puis condamné à mort. Les victimes..._

Maria vit écrit en rouge sur l'article « mensonge ».

-C'est vrai … c'est un mensonge...

Maria ferma les yeux, elle se sentait si mal d'un coup. De mauvais souvenirs remontaient en elle. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer et ses yeux s'humidifier. Et ainsi son passé la rattrapa.


	7. Son nom est Maria Robotnik

Chapitre 5 : Son nom est Maria... Robotnik

Maria était en train de se brosser les cheveux. Elle se préparait à aller se coucher. Elle avait un visage bien pâle, presque blanc et des yeux fatigués. Mais ce n'était pas de la fatigue physique, mais plutôt une fatigue dû à une longue et très violente maladie. Le syndrome d'immunodéficience neurologique. La jeune fille de 12 ans était condamnée à mourir si on ne trouvait pas de remède pour elle. Mais elle gardait espoir, elle faisait confiance à son grand père, elle savait qu'il la soignerait. Et puis elle pensait à la Terre, un jour elle irait, c'était cela qui la faisait garder espoir. Et c'est surtout le fait de savoir qu'elle n'irait pas seule sur cette planète, mais avec son meilleur ami.

Elle avait encore sa jolie robe bleue mais avant d'enfiler son pyjama elle terminait de brosser ses cheveux. Elle se trouvait dans sa petite chambre, sa chambre à elle de la station spatiale. C'était une chambre toujours éclairée à la lumière artificielle certes, mais c'est une coquette chambre, deux lits douillets. Une salle de bain bien équipée et assez grande. Et il y avait plein de jouets dans la chambre, des poupées aussi et une balle de base-ball. Maria prit un lourd traitement, beaucoup de pilules et d'injection avant de s'asseoir sur son lit pour prendre son pyjama sous l'oreiller. Et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un hérisson noir surexcité. Il sauta sur le lit de Maria.

-« Devines quoi ! »

-Quoi tu as eu le droit de manger de la glace ?

-Euh non... Mais mieux ! Le nouveau traitement du professeur à base de mon système immunitaire fonctionne ! Il vient de faire des test, tu vas guérir ! Cette fois c'est vraiment finit, tu n'es plus malade !

Maria se figea à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Plus malade... Plus jamais elle n'aurait de crise, plus de traitement, ni de faiblesses. Elle allait pouvoir manger ce qu'elle veut courir et surtout...

-Shadow on va aller sur terre !

-Oui je sais ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux !

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Maria, elle était si heureuse, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'aller serrer Shadow dans ses bras. Depuis des mois son seul ami la regardait souffrir et mourir à petit feu et là il allait pouvoir la regarder vivre et être heureuse. Ils avaient vécu ensemble de manière si proche, pas une journée ils s'étaient séparés. Le matin ils se réveillaient ensemble, ils jouaient, mangeaient et rejouaient ensemble et le soir ils se couchaient ensemble. Maria avait vu Shadow naître et depuis ce jour, pour rien au monde ils auraient voulu grandir dans des lieux différents. La station spatiale était leur maison, mais ils étaient heureux de la quitter pour pouvoir aller sur terre. C'était leur souhait le plus cher. Et il allait être réalisé.

Longtemps il restèrent dans les bras l'un l'autre. Maria serrait contre elle la seule chose qui avait égaillé sa vie. Et Shadow serrait la seule personne qui lui avait créé une famille avec le professeur Gerald. Ils étaient réellement heureux, ils allaient pouvoir profiter d'une vie normale et découvrir tous les mystères que cachait cette planète bleue. Shadow finit par lâcher avec Maria avec un immense sourire et tout deux se préparaient à se coucher. Le hérisson n'avait pas mit ses patins aujourd'hui ni ses bracelets car il avait passé une journée d'examen avec le professeur en partie pour le traitement de Maria. Et finalement il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir bougé aujourd'hui. Mais tout de même...

-Tu as raison, après tous les efforts que j'ai fais aujourd'hui, je mérite de la glace !

Et Shadow quitta la chambre de ce pas, laissant une Maria avec un sourire ahuri, décidément, le hérisson avait un problème de sucre, ou pas... après tout l'hyperglycémie ou l'hypoglycémie étaient deux phénomènes qui ne pouvaient pas apparaître chez lui. La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit, elle n'avait toujours pas mit son pyjama mais elle n'y pensait plus, ce à quoi elle pensait était sa maladie qui était terminée et sa descente sur terre. Elle avait tellement hâte d'y être. Elle pouvait peut être même commencer à penser à ce qu'elle allait mettre dans sa valise. Elle avait le plus beau sourire sur son visage de toute sa vie.

Le hérisson noir lui était en train de gambader comme un enfant dans la station spatiale. Il était si heureux, son souhait d'aller sur terre arrivait enfin. Il allait pouvoir découvrir cette planète qu'il regardait tous les jours en dehors de la station. Il adorait allait sur les rampes extérieures de la station, pour observer d'un peu mieux cette planète, tout en jouant. Oui il aimait faire des acrobaties périlleuses en dehors de la station, sur les rampes d'énergies, sur les réacteurs de gravités, il n'avait que cela pour se divertir mais maintenant c'était différent, il allait aller sur terre et avec Maria, ils allaient trouver plein d'activités à faire ensemble. Il arriva à la cuisine et alla fouillé dans les grands réfrigérateurs pour trouver un gros pots de glace, il prit une cuillère et commença à largement s'empiffrer.

Durant plusieurs minutes il mangea cette délicieuse glace au caramel au beurre salé. Il savait que le professeur travaillait sur l'antidote, il le finalisait, alors il ne pouvait pas se faire prendre en train de manger de la glace. Le professeur était pointilleux sur ce que mangeait Shadow, il veillait à ce qu'il mange très équilibré, donc il se mettait dans une colère noire quand il surprenait Shadow à manger n'importe quoi, surtout que ce dernier adorait le sucre, en particulier la glace. Plus d'une fois, le hérisson s'était fait prendre à manger de la glace en secret et à chaque fois, Shadow devait courir pour éviter les scalpels. Une fois le pot entièrement fini, il quitta la cuisine. Il n'avait pas ses patins, ni ses anneaux, il était plutôt détendu et là il voulait rejoindre la chambre, dans le but de passer une bonne nuit avec Maria afin que le lendemain, ils préparent leurs valises.

Soudain... l'alarme de la station se déclencha, le son strident détonnait dans les couloirs, la lumière rouge qui circulait. Shadow se figea sans comprendre, l'alarme se déclenchait en cas de problème dans les laboratoires, en particulier avec les animaux ou en cas d'intrusions. Shadow au cas où alla voir dans les laboratoires, en cas de problème il savait les maîtriser. Alors il se dirigea plusieurs couloirs et étages plus loin. Mais en arrivant dans les laboratoires, il fut un peu rassuré de voir l'armée du GUN être là, ils écartaient et isolaient les scientifiques. Il devait donc bien y avoir un petit soucis ici, Shadow était un peu étonné du grand nombre du GUN, et contrairement à une maîtrise de la situation, il vit avec horreur les militaires... tirer sur les scientifiques, ils les avaient tous abattu. Shadow s'était caché derrière un angle pour que les militaires ne le voit pas. Il était sous le choc, les yeux grands ouvert, le cœur emballait, il était figé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était totalement tétanisé.

-Déployait vous, il ne faut aucun témoins, la forme de vie ultime doit être capturée et tout les prototypes doivent être tués et Gerald doit être livré au GUN. Activez tout les robots et parcourez toute la station, pas de témoins, je répètes pas de témoins !

Shadow était sous le choc par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, les militaires avaient pour mission de tuer tout ceux à bord de la station ? Et lui aussi ! Non lui il voulait le capturer avec le professeur mais alors et Maria ? Il dû retenir un vomissement, encore sous le choc de la scène précédente et avant de se faire attraper, il rampa le long du couloir avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Il n'avait pas ses patins alors il devait courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Derrière lui, il entendait d'autre coup de feu et des cris. Il devinait d'autres scientifiques se faire assassiner de sang froid. Shadow était réellement sous le choc, depuis sa naissance, il avait côtoyé tous ces scientifiques, il avait regardé toutes leurs expériences tant il était curieux et chaque personne aimait passer un peu de temps avec lui, sa curiosité donnait de l'intérêt à certaines personnes et d'autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de créer un lien avec lui pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait créer des liens sociaux. Et surtout il vivait bien sur la station, protéger de tout danger, de tout conflits, de tout problèmes, il savait ce qu'était la mort mais jamais il n'y avait été confronté, même la violence, car après tout il s'était entraîné contre des robots jusqu'à maintenant, pas des êtres vivants.

Il avait toujours été fasciné par les humains mais là il ne comprenait plus rien... pourquoi des humains enlevaient la vie à d'autres humains ? Pourquoi ils se faisaient la guerre alors qu'ils étaient de la même race ? Ici sur la station, tous le monde avait toujours rigolé, les gens partageaient beaucoup de choses, surtout de la joie et leur travail. Le monde se retournait pour Shadow, ses croyances commençaient à tomber, sa vie se chamboulait. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à réfléchir, il courait comme un fou, il ne pensait plus à la terre, plus à ses bons souvenirs sur la station, plus à rien. Il ressentait au fond de lui qu'il était en danger. Au détour d'un couloir il était se retrouva face à plusieurs militaires, ils n'étaient équipés que d'armes blanches, sûrement pour vérifier tous les locaux voir si des gens se cachaient.

-Là un prototype !

Shadow comprit très vite, le GUN croyait que la forme de vie ultime était le biolisard. Shadow était donc encore plus en danger qu'il ne le croyait, en danger de mort. Les hommes avancèrent vers lui avec leur couteau. Au début Shadow prit peur, il voulait fuir mais derrière lui aussi il y avait des militaires. Il tremblait comme un fou et il sentait des sueurs froides couler dans son dos. Mais et si Maria aussi était poursuivit par ses militaires, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait la retrouver. Alors Shadow serra les points et couru droit devant lui. Les hommes en firent de même et un lourd combat s'engagea. Des coups de points, de pieds, de coude et de genoux avaient volés, des lames avaient fendu l'air et Shadow n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis à ce qu'il s'était passé durant ce temps de combat. Il avait agit par réflexe, il s'était battu comme durant les entraînements contre les robots, sauf que là ça avait été des humains. Il n'avait eu aucune perception de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il avait juste agis en instinct de survie. Et maintenant qu'il reprenais conscience, il voyait une vingtaine d'homme à terre, inconscient, leur couteau éparpillé partout. Shadow tremblait toujours mais il serra les points et son regard se fit déterminé. Il continua de courir mais cette fois en direction de sa chambre.

Quand il y arriva, il ne trouva personne. Il fouilla sous les lits, dans les armoires et la salle de bain mais Maria n'était pas là. Il paniqua et commença à serrer des dents en jurant. Mais il se reprit vite, Maria était en danger et il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Alors il ouvrit de nouveau l'armoire et enfila ses patins et ses chargeurs aux poignets. Puis il regarda discrètement si le couloir était libre et tenta de la retrouver. L'invasion était récente, alors Maria n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, elle était encore un peu malade, elle ne pouvait pas trop courir. Il prit donc une direction et commença par fouiller l'étage. Mais il ne la trouva pas alors il prit un escalier et fouilla l'étage du dessous, il pouvait allait plus vite maintenant mais il dû sauter derrière un angle de mur pour éviter un tir. Son cœur manqua un battement mais il sortit de sa cachette et bondit sur le militaire pour le désarmer et l'assommer. Il déchargea l'arme et vit plusieurs militaires entrer dans la cuisine. Un armé d'un fusil d'assaut et les autres de couteau, ils rentraient discrètement, mais la cuisine était loin des laboratoires alors qui pourrait bien se cacher là dedans à une telle heure à part un scientifiques affamés ou...

Shadow rentra à son tour discrètement dans la cuisine, il rampait derrière les tables tout en gardant en vue les hommes qui fouillaient la cuisine avec leur lampe. Il n'y avait pas de bruit mais vu comment les soldats cherchaient c'est qu'il y avait bien quelque chose. Shadow devait prendre une décision et rapidement, si Maria était cachée dans cette cuisine ? Car après tout elle était considérée comme un scientifique et donc une cible à abattre. Shadow prit une lourde respiration et sauta sur un des hommes, il l'assomma d'un coup de coude sur la nuque et sauta immédiatement sur le côté pour éviter les coups de feu et assomma le deuxième homme d'un coup de pied au visage. Au vu de la force physique de Shadow le pauvre homme de pouvait pas rester éveillé. Mais il restait celui qui était armé, et là c'était une autre paire de manche. Shadow était caché derrière le comptoir, là où il avait mangé de la glace, une heure plus tôt. Il voyait la lumière de la lampe torche passer au dessus du comptoir et les pas de l'homme qui s'approchait. Shadow devait donc être rapide mais il savait que le viseur de l'arme était sur le comptoir. Il décida donc de jeter quelque chose de l'autre côté du comptoir ce qui attira l'intention du militaire, le hérisson pu donc enjamber le comptoir et frapper cet homme en plein visage.

Il souffla un bon coup, encore sous l'émotion d'avoir échappé de peu à plusieurs tire et décida de fouille la cuisine. C'est en ouvrant un placard qu'il tomba sur Maria sursautant en voyant quelqu'un découvrir sa cachette. Elle se jeta sur Shadow et fondit en larmes, elle était tétanisée, effrayée, couverte de sueur, elle tremblait et elle avait du mal à respirer. Le hérisson la consola et la calma durant de longue minutes. Mais il aperçu vite que deux autres militaires rentraient dans la cuisine, sûrement alertés par les coups de feu. Shadow cacha Maria et lui fit signe de se taire, ce qu'elle fit. Le hérisson rampa de nouveau et alla une nouvelle fois assommer ces deux hommes avant de prendre la main de Maria et de courir.

Jamais il ne fut aussi difficile de trouver un endroit sûr... À chaque couloirs il y avait des militaires et donc ils devaient faire demi tour, monter ou descendre un étage. Maria commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et à avoir des vertiges à cause de sa maladie. Elle n'avait prit l'antidote que la vieille alors le temps qu'il agisse, elle devait se tenir tranquille mais la situation actuelle l'a mettait dans le cas contraire. Comme Maria était une enfant, les militaires étaient un peu humain et tentaient de ne pas tirer mais plutôt de les poursuivre. Cependant Shadow avait bien entendu dans leur course quelques coups de feu et des chocs de balles contre les murs de métal de la station. Plus d'une fois Shadow avait dû lâcher la main de Maria pour se battre contre plusieurs hommes afin qu'ils ne blessent pas Maria et aussi pour sa propre survie.

Ils avaient fini par semer les gardes et arrivèrent sur le grand hall principal de la colonie spatiale. Il fallait le traverser pour rejoindre le laboratoire de Gerald. Mais Shadow s'était arrêté à un angle de mur, car une salle aussi vaste et aussi calme alors que c'était la folie dans tout le reste de la station, c'était tout sauf normal. Le hérisson se tourna vers Maria.

-Restes ici et attend moi là !

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Vérifier si la voie est libre, tu ne bouges que quand je te ferais signe !

Maria hocha d'un signe de tête mais elle n'était pas du tout rassurée, elle resta plaquée au mur alors que Shadow avançait doucement dans le hall. Il regardait partout autour de lui, et il était à l'affût du moindre son. Le bruit de l'alarme et la lumière rouge qui tournait toujours empêchait d'avoir une vision et ouïe optimales mais Shadow tentait de rester bien concentré. Il arriva au centre du hall et regardait la porte qui commençait le chemin jusqu'au laboratoire du professeur. Le hérisson resta quelques secondes sur place avant de finalement faire signe Maria. La jeune fille eu un sourire mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette, un puissant coup de feu retentit, faisant un écho dans le grand hall.

Par réflexe, Maria s'était jetée derrière le mur précédent, les mains sur la tête, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas elle qui était touchée, surtout quand elle entendit le hurlement de douleur de Shadow. Elle regarda par l'angle de mur et le vit à terre se tenir l'épaule gauche. Son gant s'imbibait de sang et il gémissait en serrant les dents. Maria commença à pleurer mais elle ne sortait pas de sa cachette pour ne pas se faire tirer dessus elle aussi. Jamais Shadow n'avait eu aussi mal, il serrait les dents et voyait encore flou, pendant une seconde il s'était cru mort mais la balle avait traversé son épaule avant de rentrer dans le sol. Shadow s'empressa de ramper en arrière et de se cacher derrière un mur à l'opposer de Maria alors qu'il y avait un deuxième coup de feu. Shadow respira profondément tout en maintenant la pression avec sa main sur sa blessure pour ne pas trop saigner. Et au bout de quelques minutes la blessure commençait à se fermer. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à trouver le tireur d'élite. Au vu de l'angle à lequel il s'était fait tirer dessus, il savait qu'il était derrière lui, sur sa gauche et à plus de dix mètres au dessus de lui. D'où il était il pouvait voir Maria, paniquée et en larmes, il lui offrit un beau sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien et lui fit signe de ne surtout pas bouger.

Seulement il fallait faire vite, le tireur avait sûrement alerté le reste de la cargaison à propos de la position de Shadow et Maria. Encore une fois il respira un grand coup, il regarda ses patins et serra ses poings. Il prit appui sur ses jambes et s'élança, il couru au centre du hall et sauta très haut, il arriva à hauteur du tireur et lui fit regretter son tir d'un gros coup de poing en pleine figure. Puis il désarma le fusil à lunette avant d'aller retrouver Maria et de l'emmener en direction du laboratoire du professeur. Car après tout il n'y avait que Gerald qui pourrait faire quelque chose dans cette situation. Si seulement...

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au laboratoire, ils virent le professeur entouré de plusieurs militaires. Maria dû plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler. Les larmes revinrent d'un coup. Shadow n'avait jamais eu aussi peur que maintenant. Il se sentait si impuissant, il regardait Gerald et Gerald le regardait. Shadow ne voulait pas voir son créateur, son père se faire avoir mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de sacrifier Maria. Et pour Gerald, le plus important était que ses enfants s'en sorte. Alors il poussa un militaire et hurla à Shadow avant de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée :

-Allez vous en ! Emmènes Maria avec toi et quittez ARK !

-Grand-père !

Shadow serra les dents, enragé d'être aussi impuissant, il sentait ses yeux devenir humide mais il dû faire un choix. Il tourna donc le dos au professeur et attrapa la main de Maria avant de fuir, ignorant les cris de désespoir de la jeune fille. Il l'a tira de force pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas attraper, le professeur avait trop risqué pour cela. Il se faisait poursuivre par plusieurs militaires alors que d'autres poursuivaient Shadow et Maria.

Le hérisson continuait de courir en forçant encore un peu Maria qui était sous le choc d'imaginer que son grand-père pourrait se faire tuer. Mais eux aussi allaient être tués s'ils ne quittaient pas la station. Maria car elle était une témoin et Shadow car on pensait qu'il était le prototype de la forme de vie ultime. Durant de longues minutes ils courraient comme des fous pour échapper aux soldats qui les suivaient, et pendant leur course, Shadow tentait de trouver comment ils allaient s'enfuir de la station. Il entendait derrière lui que Maria pleurait toujours et qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Bien que le remède coule dans ses veines, son organisme était encore fragile. Mais elle devait tenir bon, car elle allait guérir et elle irait sur terre avec Shadow.

Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour de la station, mais lorsque la porte en face d'eux s'ouvrit, ce fut pour laisser apparaître des soldats. Immédiatement Shadow et Maria rebroussèrent chemin mais ils se retrouvèrent face à leurs poursuivants. Alors ils tentèrent d'emprunter un des deux autres chemins, hélas trop tard. Ils étaient désormais encerclés. Et dieu seul sait oh combien la peur s'empara d'eux à ce moment précis. Les yeux bleus de Maria étaient grand ouvert, figés et emplis de larmes. Elle tremblait comme une folle et elle ne sentait plus son cœur battre. Shadow aussi tremblait, il sentait les sueurs glaciales qui courraient le long de son dos, ses dents étaient serrées et ses yeux rubis reflétaient à quel point il était tétanisé. Les deux amis se tenaient fermement la main, devenu moite à cause de cette course bien trop émotionnelle pour des enfants. Et les soldats levèrent leurs armes.

Ils étaient perdues.

Ils allaient mourir.

Alors que Gérald s'était sacrifié pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. Gérald. Il l'avait créé, comme étant la forme de vie ultime. Ce n'était pas des soldats qui allaient le tuer alors qu'il allait servir à protéger l'humanité !

Shadow prit appuie sur ses jambes et attrapa Maria avant de s'élancer. Il passa à travers une vitre de la station tout en protégeant la tête et le cou de Maria. Et à peine trois secondes après il passait à travers une autre vitre de l'étage inférieur. Durant cette action, il avait sentit quelques balles le frôler mais il n'avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir. L'adrénaline était monté très vite, son instinct de survie s'était enclenché. Pour lui, tout ce qui avait compté c'était de sortir de cette situation et de rester le moins possible en dehors de la station pour que Maria puisse respirer de nouveau.

Il couru de nouveau toujours en tenant la main de Maria qui cette fois sentait aussi son cœur battre irrégulièrement. La persuasion de mourir l'instant d'avant avait fait refaire surface à sa maladie. Ses forces l'abandonnait, sa respiration devenait difficile, son cœur douloureux. Elle perdait un peu la vue, elle était tellement épuisée. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était que cette histoire s'arrête et qu'elle soit en sécurité avec Shadow. Malgré cette crise d'angoisse, alors qu'elle agrippait toujours la main de Shadow et qu'elle courrait, elle entendit derrière elle des pas. Elle se retourna et aperçu avec horreur...

-Shadow ils arrivent ! Ils sont toujours derrière nous !

Le hérisson se retourna et vit effectivement que des soldats étaient toujours derrière eux. Alors lui et Maria accélérèrent la cadence, dans ce long et fameux couloir qui menait à la salle des capsules. Ce couloir qui était longé de vitre et qui démontrait la suite de l'histoire...

Maria et Shadow arrivèrent dans la salle des capsules avant de se faire attraper et Shadow verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un code sur le boîtier électronique. Mais cela n'allait pas arrêter les soldats pour autant. Et maintenant ils étaient coincés. Il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties pour eux. Maria était tombée à genoux et elle tentait de respirer. Shadow lui regardait la porte, près à attaquer mais aussi totalement paniqué.

-Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour s'enfuir d'ici !

Plus il réfléchissait et plus il reculait. Maria elle aussi regardait la porte et les soldats derrière qui hurlaient de forcer la porte. Puis elle regarda Shadow. Elle savait ce qui se passerait si les soldats rentraient dans la salle. Ils allaient tirer sur Shadow. Ce hérisson qui était son ami, son petit frère, l'être le plus cher à son cœur. Elle l'avait vu naître, elle avait aidé son grand-père à le réchauffer à sa naissance, elle l'avait regarder grandir, elle lui avait apprit à parler. Elle lui avait apprit à lire et à écrire, et elle avait soutenu Gérald quand il répondait à toutes les questions de type morale, sur la vie, ou de sens psychologique. Elle l'avait encouragé à se développer, à prendre goût à la vie, à être curieux, à tenter des folies et un jour il avait sauté de la plate forme la plus haute de la station. Il était devenu plus fort, moins peureux. Avec Gérald, elle lui avait apprit les émotions. Toute la vie de Shadow était grâce à Gérald et Maria. Avant qu'il ne soit courageux, sûr de lui, aimant le risque et l'aventure, elle avait dormit avec lui, le tenant dans ses bras pour le rassurer, le consolant. Ils avaient fait des bêtises ensemble, ils avaient partagés des secrets, ils avaient regardés la terre durant des heures pour s'imaginer un futur.

Shadow avait été créer pour sauver l'humanité, pour la protéger, pour la sauver elle et pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais seule. Et tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'oubli, ni que tout s'arrête pour lui. Elle avait attendu des années d'avoir un ami, ce petit frère qu'elle chérissait tant, elle n'accepterait jamais qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Elle le voyait reculer, se mettre au centre de la pièce, sur un cercle. Et elle sentait ses larmes couler, car elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir depuis cette salle, à part un. Mais c'était si... risqué...

Maria se leva et abaissa un levier qui fit tomber une capsule sur Shadow. Le hérisson se retourna et se colla à la vitre sans comprendre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Maria s'approcha de la capsule, elle pleurait, elle avait peur, elle était triste mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution. Alors si elle devait renoncer à la terre pour sauver Shadow, alors oui elle le ferait. Mais elle voulait que tous le monde est la vie qu'elle aurait aimé avoir.

-Je t'en pris Shadow, si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, aides ces terriens du mieux que tu le peux, donne leur une chance de connaître un avenir joyeux, car c'est pour cela que tu as été créé ! S'il te plait !

-Non Maria, ouvre la capsule, je vais te faire sortir de là !

-Je t'en supplie, promets le moi !

-Oui, oui je te le jure Maria ! Maintenant sors moi de là, on va s'en sortir.

Mais Maria avait eu sa réponse, Shadow avait juré et cela lui suffisait. Elle savait qu'il tiendrait sa promesse, maintenant elle avait le cœur plus léger. Elle pensait désormais que la terre allait avoir un avenir. Alors elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

Shadow se débattait comme il pouvait, il cognait contre la vitre avec ses poings, ses pieds, ses épaules mais le verre tenait bon. Il hurlait à Maria d'arrêter cela, qu'il allait la sauver, la sortir de la station, qu'elle ne devait pas faire cela.

Il l'aimait, c'était sa sœur, il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Seulement, les soldats venaient de forcer la porte et ils étaient maintenant dans la salle. Toutes les personnes présences se figèrent. Les soldats car ils voyaient un prototype qui pouvait leurs échapper. Maria s'était figée en tenant le levier d'éjection et Shadow car il voyait les soldats face à Maria. Son cœur s'emballa surtout quand ils levèrent leur arme avec pour cible la jeune fille.

-Lâches cette manette ou on tire !

Maria tremblait, son visage était tétanisé, les larmes marquaient son visage, ses mains étaient blanches tant elle serraient le levier. Elle n'entendait plus son cœur, elle ne ressentait plus rien, elle n'entendait pas vraiment les ordres des soldats. Elle regarda Shadow avec un regard tellement désolé et lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

-Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog !

Et elle abaissa le levier qui permit à la capsule de s'échapper de la colonie ARK et d'aller vers la terre.

Maria entendit le coup de feu.

Et avant que tout devienne noir définitivement, elle entendit le cri de souffrance et de désespoir de Shadow.

Mais au moins Shadow était vivant...

Voilà ce qui s'était réellement passé, ce n'était pas un accident bactériologique, les scientifiques n'ont pas été évacués, ils ont été tués. Gérald lui n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait offert à la terre un être capable de la protéger et de lui donner un avenir. Maria referma ce bouquin alors qu'elle passait sa main sur sa poitrine, là où la balle avait traversé sa poitrine. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour sauver Shadow et aujourd'hui, 50 ans plus tard, qu'était-il devenu ?

Elle entendit Rouge rentrer, avec quelques courses. Elle les déposa dans la cuisine et regarda Maria.

-Et voilà, de quoi bien manger.

-Je suis désolé, je ne me sens pas bien, je vais aller faire un tour...

Et Maria sortit sans un mot de plus, le cœur brisé par cet ancien souvenir. Angoissée à l'idée de savoir si oui ou non Shadow était encore vivant et heureux.


	8. La Master Emerald est un problème

Chapitre 6 : La Master Emerald est un problème

La nuit venait de tomber, il faisait très chaud mais une petite brise s'était levée apaisant cette chaleur étouffante. À cette heure ci, beaucoup de monde dormait notamment Knuckles. L'échidné rouge venait de s'allonger en bas des marches de l'autel où reposait la Master Emerald. Le sommeil le gagnait petit à petit, rien ne le perturbait, allongé dans l'herbe moelleuse, pas même les lucioles qui se posaient sur son museau. Tout semblait calme et paisible. Rien ne viendrait déranger le sommeil de Knuckles. Pourtant ce soir là il n'était pas seul, trois créatures violettes se déplaçaient furtivement, deux mâles et une femelle. On pouvait les différencier facilement, les mâles comme les femelles avaient un corps entièrement violet avec des lignes rouges qui passaient sur leurs bras, leur ventre et leur dos. Mais les mâles avaient une longue queue parsemée de plumes rouges et des iris tout aussi rouge avec des oreilles pointues et des cornes alors que les femelles avaient des oreilles bien rondes, deux queues parsemées de plumes bleues et des iris tout aussi bleu, des ailes ainsi qu'un gonflement au niveau de la poitrine. C'était le même type de créatures qui avaient poursuivit Maria alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper de la base. Les trois créatures s'approchaient doucement de l'autel et finir même au niveau de la Master Emerald.

-Le gardien dort, il faut rester discret et ne pas traîner, dit l'un des mâles.

Doucement mais sûrement ils enroulèrent tout trois des chaînes autour de la pierre précieuse et ils reliaient les chaînes entre elles de façon à pouvoir la soulever. Le vent soufflait doucement, soulevant les plumes de leur queue mais Knuckles n'entendait rien. Le vent balayait des brindilles d'herbes et de bois, l'une d'entre elle vint se loger sur l'autel, la femelle marcha dessus la faisant craquer. Immédiatement les trois créatures s'immobilisèrent, retenant leur respiration mais Knuckles semblait toujours dormir. Les deux mâles accusèrent du regard leur partenaire et reprirent leur travail. Les chaînes étaient fixées, ils échangèrent un signe du regard comme quoi c'était terminé. Mais visiblement, la Master Emerald ne compatissait pas leurs actions, elle s'était mise à briller fortement, faisant ouvrir les paupières de son gardien. Les trois créatures ne se doutaient de rien, elles étaient persuadées que tout se déroulait pour le mieux soudain la femelle vit une forme bondir sur un de ses partenaire.

-ATTENTION ! Cria-t-elle.

Mais ce fut trop tard, un des mâles se prit un violent coup de point à l'arrière du crane, le faisant tomber inconscient au sol. La silhouette se plaça dans la lumière de la Master Emerald, révélant un Knuckles furieux avec un regard dangereux. Sans une ombre d'hésitation il se ruait sur les deux autres créatures, celles ci évitaient ses coups facilement mais le devoir de Knuckles étant trop fort dans sa tête qu'il mit ses deux adversaires hors combat en deux ou trois coups de poings. Il se tournait ensuite vers le joyaux pour voir les chaînes.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Une multitude de bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, il se retourna pour faire face à une dizaine de créatures violettes en bas de l'autel, toutes en posture de combat.

-Si c'est la Master Emerald que vous voulez alors il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

Knuckles se mit en position de combat et sauta des marches pour attaquer les créatures. Toutes se défendaient terriblement bien, elles connaissaient un combat au corps à corps très précis et efficace mais la volonté de Knuckles et l'accomplissement de son devoir de gardien étaient bien plus fort encore. Ce qu'il fait que son talent pour les arts martiaux doublé à sa force titanesque dans ses bras lui faisaient livrer un combat redoutable. Plusieurs créatures tombaient au combat face à l'échidné mais d'autres résistaient et Knuckles continuait à se battre sans pitié. Il entendit le bruit d'un appareil au dessus de lui, après avoir assommé une énième créature, Knuckles leva les yeux au ciel, c'est alors qu'il vit un énorme vaisseau de guerre.

-Mais qui êtes vous au juste ? Demanda-t-il à la dernière créature encore debout.

Celle ci était une femelle et un peu effrayée, le gardien face à elle était extrêmement puissant. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait tenir longtemps face à lui. Mais elle fut rassurée en voyant plusieurs de ses alliés descendre de l'appareil. Knuckles se préparait de nouveau au combat, seulement, contre toutes attentes, les renforts évacuèrent les blessés avant de retourner à bord du vaisseau. Et pourtant Knuckles savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Alors que les créatures violettes battaient toutes en retraite, l'échidné rouge vit venir à lui une créature bien différente. Plus apaisante que les autres, elle était blanche, des yeux bleus très pâle mais qui lui donnait un air doux sur le visage. Elle avait des cheveux tout aussi blancs, presque argentés et parfaitement bien coiffés. Elle regarda Knuckles avec un très beau sourire.

-Tu es Knuckles, le gardien de la Master Emerald.

L'échidné ne répondit pas, il ne quitta pas non plus sa position devant l'autel. Mais contrairement aux autres créatures, elle ne faisait pas peur elle, elle était même plutôt rassurante. L'aura autour d'elle était apaisante. Elle ne faisait pas ressentir le danger et pourtant Knuckles ne bougeait pas, c'était son devoir.

-Je m'appelle Clove. Ravis de rencontrer un autre gardien.

Un autre gardien ? Alors elle connaissait d'autres gardiens avant lui ? Mais qui et combien ? Quelle âge avait cette Clove. La Master Emerald se mit à briller plusieurs fois, faisant comprendre à Knuckles que cette créature si gentille, si calme, si rassurante n'était pas son amie. Et ses paroles suivantes le confirmèrent.

-Tu as causé des gros ennuies à mes soldats.

Knuckles fronça les sourcils pour prendre une expression vraiment agressive. Il était outré de cette remarque, elle ne se rendait pas compte de la gravité de son acte.

-Des ennuies ? Alors que tu ordonne de voler la Master Emerald ! As-tu une idée du crime que tu viens de commettre ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passera à ce monde, si la Master Emerald n'est plus à sa place.

-Oui je le sais.

Les poings de l'échidné se serrèrent violemment, qu'est ce qu'elle cherchait au juste cette fille ? Derrière cette apparence si positive se cachait quelqu'un avec des ambitions vraiment mauvaises. Et Knuckes n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

-Je ne compte pas la voler. Mais la détruire.

Knuckles fut plus que surprit par les propos de Clove. Cette fille était vraiment malsaine ! Une apparence, une aura, une âme si apaisante alors que son esprit était empli de mauvaises intentions. La Master Emerald brilla encore plus fort, faisant résonner ses paroles dans la tête de Knuckles. Et il comprit parfaitement à qui il avait affaire. Il serra les poings encore plus fort et se rua sur Clove. Le joli sourire de cette créature devint un sourire mauvais. Elle esquiva sans problème le coups de Knuckles et le combat dura de longues minutes. Elle arrivait à esquiver tout les coups de l'échidné mais celui ci devenait de plus en plus concentré et ses coups de plus en plus précis, il était proche de la toucher et il réussit. Son poing alla violemment s'écraser contre la joue de Clove. Elle tomba sur le dos et Knuckles s'assit sur elle, bloquant ses bras de ses genoux. Il la tenait par le cou et il était près à la frapper de nouveau, qu'importe que ce soit une fille, la Master Emerald lui disait clairement qu'elle était dangereuse.

Pourtant il sentit petit à petit sa force le quitter, son bras devenait lourd. La fatigue l'envahissait, tout ses muscles devenaient faible. Le bras qui tenait le cou de Clove se mit à trembler et celle ci avait un sourire bien moqueur. Elle fit lâcher la prise de Knuckles sur son cou sans problème et le poussa doucement. L'échidné tomba sur le côté complètement à bout de force comme s'il n'avait pas dormi ni mangé depuis des jours et qu'en plus il était extrêmement malade. Il tremblait, il était incapable de se lever, ni même de bouger. Qu'est ce que cette fille lui avait fait ?

Clove regarda le gardien avec un air de pitié et s'avança sur l'autel. Knuckles l'a voyait bien faire, mais il était incapable de lui en empêcher. Il avait été vidé de toutes énergies. La créature blanche arriva en haut de l'autel et elle regarda la Master Emerald qui brillait fortement. Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire un seul mouvement, l'eau autour du joyaux bougea et prit forme, Chaos se dressa devant Clove près à l'empêcher quitte à être extrêmement violent, pour qu'elle ne touche pas la Master Emerald.

-Chaos ! Je suis contente de te revoir.

Elle regarda l'autel juste derrière Chaos, il avait bien changé, il avait prit de l'âge et pourtant la Master Emerald était toujours aussi magnifique. Mais les sept colonnes où se dressaient fièrement les Chaos Emealds avaient disparues. Un petit sourire fier s'afficha sur le visage de Clove.

-Tu n'as plus tes émeraudes ? Alors tu ne dois plus être trop puissant !

Clove se rua vers Chaos et en un coup elle le fit exploser en plusieurs goûtes d'eau, le faisant disparaître. Puis elle s'approcha du joyaux et le regarda avec un air de dégoût. Tout ceci avait presque était trop facile et elle trouvait cela injuste que ce soit elle, la Master Emerald qui était la plus puissante dans le monde.

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous transformer en joyaux !

Elle concentra une grande quantité d'énergie dans ses mains avant de briser la Master Emerald. Une puissante lumière verte jaillit alors que la pierre craquait, et le magnifique joyaux explosa en plusieurs morceaux qui se répartir à travers le monde. Satisfaite de son travail, Clove eu un sourire vainqueur avant de s'en aller, retournant sur le vaisseau de ses soldats. Knuckles lui, avait finit par s'évanouir, ce que lui avait fait Clove avait été d'une extrême violence. Le manque de force avait eu raison de lui et il avait perdue connaissance. Mais maintenant il était réellement en danger. La Master Emerald avait été brisée et l'île commençait à trembler. Elle allait retomber dans l'océan et avec une telle chute, Knuckles n'allait pas pouvoir se mettre à l'abri. L'île sombra mais la Master Emerald, bien que brisée, n'avait pas abandonné son gardien, loin de là. Une lumière verte entoura l'échidné et il fut protéger durant la chute monstrueuse de l'île.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, l'énergie autour de lui, lui avait redonné des forces. Alors il put sans problème se redresser. Sa tête était tout de même un peu lourde et lui tournait, mais c'est parce qu'il s'était relevé beaucoup trop vite. Après quelques secondes où il pressa un peu sa tête dans ses mains, il regarda autour de lui. Un paysage désolant s'affichait devant lui, plusieurs arbres déracinés qui étaient couchés tristement sur le sol, plusieurs pierres de l'autel avaient roulées tant la secousse avait été forte. Et Knuckles comprit très rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il leva les yeux vers le haut de l'autel et vit que la Master Emerald avait été brisée. L'échidné serra les poings, enragé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi faible, qu'est ce que cette Clove lui avait fait ? Et pourquoi avait-elle détruit la Master Emerald. Le monde était en danger désormais. Plus en colère mais aussi plus déterminé que jamais, Knuckles se lança une fois de plus à la recherche des fragments de sa précieuse émeraude.

Il quitta l'île vers un endroit précis. La laboratoire de Tails, il espérait y trouver Sonic aussi. Mais seul Tails était présent. Il avait la tête dans le moteur du Tornado avec une clé à molette et un tournevis pour encore améliorer le moteur. Ses queues battaient dans tout les sens tant il sentait qu'il était proche d'améliorer le moteur. Knuckles dû donc faire remarquer sa présence en toussotant un peu. Tails se figea donc et releva la tête avant d'apercevoir Knuckles.

-Tiens salut ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Plusieurs choses... tu as vu Sonic ?

-Pas depuis 2 jours. Tu as besoin de lui dire quelque chose ?

-En fait, la Master Emerald a été détruite...

À l'entente de cette triste nouvelle, Tails posa ses outils pour écouter Knuckles. Il comprenait désormais que la situation était grave. Il fallait donc s'organiser. L'échidné s'assit sur un plan de travail et raconta tout ce qu'il savait.

-Il y a eu une fille, Clove, elle dirige un groupe de créatures violettes, elle est venu pour détruire la Master Emerald et elle a dit qu'elle connaissait d'autres gardiens avant moi.

-C'est étrange ! Elle serait donc beaucoup plus vieille que nous ? Mais si la Master Emerald est détruite que vont devenir les Chaos Emeralds ?

-Si elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains, ça risque de devenir une catastrophe ! Je me charge de retrouver la Master Emerald, je peux sentir son énergie alors ça sera plus simple pour moi. Toi retrouves Sonic et partez à la recherche des Chaos Emeralds !

-D'accord comptes sur moi !

Et Tails monta à bord du Tornado pour une nouvelle chasse aux émeraudes. Un peu plus loin, dans la grande ville de Westopolis, une jeune blonde marchait dans les rues. Des larmes avaient séchées sur ses joues, elle avait beaucoup pleuré suite aux souvenirs qui étaient revenus à elle. Maria était très inquiète pour Shadow. 50 ans plus tard, qu'était-il devenu ? Était-il toujours en vie, en bonne santé, s'était-il fait des amis ? Elle était vraiment inquiète et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, savoir où Shadow se trouvait.

-Quels drôles de vêtements !

Maria se retourna pour faire fasse à une hérissonne. Et par n'importe laquelle. Celle qu'elle avait vu plusieurs heures plus tôt dans la journée. La petite amie de Sonic.

-Oui je sais... ils ne sont pas très jolis mais je n'avais que cela... Tu es Amy c'est cela ?

-Oui ! Mais comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-En fait je connais Sonic !

-Vraiment ? Mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi pourtant ?

-Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui en fait. Je suis Maria.

-Ravis de te rencontrer Maria, tu sais quoi, si nous allions faire du shopping pour te trouver de jolis vêtements ?

-Euh... oui d'accord avec plaisir !

Amy sauta presque de joie, elle attrapa la main de Maria et couru vers un magasin de vêtements, ce qui surprit la blondinette qui ne savait pas que Amy avait une réputation de super active. Mais malgré tout, cela la fit sourire car elle pensait qu'un hérisson comme Sonic qui était une vraie pile électrique avait bien trouvé sa petite amie. Plus tard alors que Maria était dans une cabine d'essayage et que Amy lui apportait plein de vêtements, la petite hérissonne tenta de questionner la jeune fille.

-Comment as-tu rencontré Sonic ?

À travers la porte, tout en essayant des vêtements, elle lui répondit assez bas pour que le reste du magasin ne l'entende pas.

-J'étais dans une base avec d'autres gens, des créatures voulaient tenter des expériences sur nous, alors j'ai réussit à m'enfuir mais les créatures m'ont rattrapé. Sonic passait par hasard par là et il m'a sauvé.

-C'est vrai, il est très courtois, il fonce toujours à la rescousse des demoiselles en détresse !

Elle avait dit cela, les mains serrées devant sa bouche, le regard vers le ciel, plein de cœur, tellement rêveuse et sous le charme. Maria avait bien rigolé sous le ton qu'avait prit la hérissonne, cela se ressentait bien qu'elle aimait Sonic. Elle termina d'essayer des vêtements et elle trouva enfin la tenue qui lui allait. Un pantalon coupé au niveau des genoux, blanc, avec comme haut un marcel blanc et un pull bleu par dessus, qui laissait tout de même voir ses épaules et ses bras. Elle avait finit par coiffer ses cheveux d'un bandeau bleu, comme avant... et elle avait mit des baskets pour être plus à l'aise. Elle sortit donc de la cabine avec le sourire et Amy le lui rendit, avant d'aller payer.

-Voilà, tu es tout de même beaucoup plus jolie avec des vêtements qui te vont !

-Merci beaucoup. Pas uniquement pour le compliment mais aussi pour ce que tu fais pour moi !

-Oh mais c'est normal tu sais !

Maria eu un autre sourire, elle allait si mal il y avait quelques minutes et cette hérissonne avait réussit à lui remettre du baume au cœur. Elle pensait toujours à Shadow bien sûr, mais elle n'avait plus de pensées sombres. Le positif de Amy s'était transmit jusqu'à elle. Maria comprenait peut être pourquoi Sonic était avec elle, si Amy était toujours ainsi, n'importe qui voudrait rester avec un rayon de soleil tel que cette hérissonne. D'ailleurs elle voulait réellement se faire des amis et pour cela il fallait apprendre à les connaître. Alors pourquoi ne pas en demander plus sur Amy ?

-Comment Sonic et toi vous vous êtes mit ensemble ?

Les yeux de Amy devinrent de nouveau emplis de cœur. Elle ne faisait même plus attention où elle marchait, si bien qu'elle faillit bousculer une personne. Mais elle arrêta de rêvasser et se concentra sur la question de Maria, la jeune hérissonne entreprit de raconter l'aventure qui lui était arrivée il y a un an.

-Un monstre à attaqué notre monde il y a un an, Sonic s'est interposé en créant une dimension pour l'enfermer dedans mais il s'est retrouvé piégé dans cette dimension lui aussi. Au départ j'ai cru qu'il était mort alors j'ai beaucoup déprimé, et puis un jour j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant de nouveau car c'était ce que Sonic aurait voulu. Puis le monde autour de moi à commencé à être bizarre, j'avais des absences, je ne contrôlais plus rien ! Le temps devenait fou autour de moi. Et j'ai finis par réaliser que moi aussi j'avais été aspiré dans cette dimension alors que j'essayais de sauver Sonic. Du coup j'ai finit par retrouver Sonic et j'ai réussit à lui faire reprendre conscience et il nous a sortit de ce lieu. Après cette aventure, on a tout les deux prit conscience que notre amitié était beaucoup trop évoluée et que nous avions suffisamment de points communs et une bonne manière de nous comprendre. Alors nous nous sommes mit ensemble. Tu aurais vu c'était tellement romantique, il m'a offert une rose, car il aime les fleurs et que le rouge symbolise une passion forte ! Ah quand j'y repense, ce moment était si merveilleux !

Maria rigolait en voyant Amy avec des yeux aussi brillant et les mains serrées sur le cœur. Elle imaginait bien la scène et c'est vrai que c'était plutôt romantique. Peut être que Maria aussi rencontrera un garçon et vivra une histoire tout aussi romantique que celle de Sonic et Amy. Mais pour le moment, le plus important était de passer du temps avec ses nouveaux amis. Cela lui suffisait amplement, elle était heureuse, d'être là sur terre et de rencontrer des gens bien. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Alors pour elle c'était le début du bonheur et elle pensait désormais que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Elle le pensait vraiment...

Alors qu'elle marchait toujours avec Amy et qu'elle pensait que sa journée allait bien se terminer, qu'elle était sortie d'affaire... elle vit au loin une créature blanche. Bien qu'elle soit loin et qu'on ne puisse pas la voir en détails, Maria la reconnue immédiatement. Elle se figea sur place et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur. Amy vit très vite que Maria ne la suivait plus, alors elle se retourna et quand elle vit le changement de comportement titanesque de la jolie blonde, elle ne comprit pas sur le coup. Son corps qui tremblait, la sueur sur son visage, ses yeux aux bords des larmes, tout ce qui montrait une peur profonde, une angoisse qui ne devrait pas être permise pour une jolie et si gentille fille comme elle. Amy se retourna et vit la créature blanche qui les avait rejoint.

-Maria je te retrouve enfin.

Amy ne comprit pas, cette magnifique créature blanche avait une aura si pure, si rassurante. Si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue, jamais elle ne se serait méfiée d'elle, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que c'était un esprit aussi mauvais. Mais elle préféra croire l'attitude de Maria. Elle se mit donc devant la jeune fille et sortit son marteau.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Maria ?

-Cette histoire ne te concerne pas, petite peste !

-Moi une peste ? Et encore tu n'as rien vu !

Elle se jeta sur Clove près à lui administrer un bon coup de marteau alors que Maria lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. Mais Amy était bornée, seulement Clove eu un sourire à la fois malsain et à la fois de pitié, elle esquiva le coup de Amy et lui attrapa le poignet pour bloquer son deuxième coup. Là, le même phénomène qu'avec Knuckles se produisit, elle perdit toutes ses forces et tomba au sol. Maria regardait la scène avec horreur et surtout impuissante, elle connaissait les capacités de Clove et elle savait que c'était peine perdue pour quiconque qui tenterait de se battre contre elle. Mais tout de même elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer car cette fois c'était une de ses amies qui étaient blessées par la créature blanche.

Ce ne fut malheureusement que quelques minutes plus tard que Sonic revint en ville. Il était passé chez Rouge pour retrouver Maria mais la chauve souris lui avait dit qu'elle était sortie et surtout qu'elle avait eu l'air d'être abattue. Sonic, inquiet pour elle, avait demandé à Rouge si elle voulait bien l'aider à la retrouver. Bien entendu elle avait accepté en précisent que cette fois Sonic lui devait deux services. Il avait soupiré et tout deux étaient partit à la recherche de la jolie blonde. Mais Sonic ne tomba pas sur Maria, mais à la place sur une Amy étendue au sol et très faible.

Il couru vers elle et la souleva un peu dans ses bras. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et tenta de la secouer un peu. La colère l'envahissait petit à petit car voir sa petite amie dans un tel état était impardonnable et surtout insupportable pour lui. Il bouillonnait mais il était surtout inquiet. Il secoua encore un peu Amy et là jeune hérissonne réussit à doucement émerger. Elle réussit à soulever ses paupières lourdes et au bout de quelques secondes, elle reconnue Sonic, elle s'agrippa à son bras pour tenter de dire quelque chose.

-Qui t'as fait cela Amy ?

-...J-j'en sais rien...une cr-créature blanche... elle a... enlevé Maria...Je l'ai vu partir en direction... du Sud de la ville... je cr-crois que cette créature est... vraiment dangereuse...

-Je m'occupe de Amy, va retrouver Maria.

-D'accord... prend bien soin d'elle.

-Ce ne sera que le troisième service que tu me dois, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Mais Sonic n'avait pas prit le temps de relever, il avait déposé Amy dans les bras de Rouge et il était partit en courant vers la sortie sud de Westropolis. Une créature qui enlevait Maria et qui s'en prenait à sa petite amie, il allait vite lui faire sa fête et lui enlever le goût de recommencer. Sonic était déterminer à mettre cette créature hors d'état de nuire.


	9. La chasse aux joyaux

Chapitre 7 : La chasse aux joyaux

Shadow marchait la tête basse dans les rues de Westopolis. Il était encore énervé de cette fausse accusation qu'on avait porté sur lui. C'est fou , il suffisait d'un tout petit prétexte pour lui imposer cette fausse image de méchant. Et bien entendu la population mordait à l'hameçon. En même temps, quand un hérisson dévalisait Station Square pour une Chaos Emerald et menaçait de faire tomber l'ARK sur terre, il y avait de quoi se méfier de lui. Mais tout de même depuis le temps, il avait sauvé l'humanité de Black Doom, de Mephiles et là il aidait de nouveau à arrêter quelqu'un de vraiment dangereux.

Car à travers tous ces regards noirs, ces parents qui éloignaient les enfants de lui, il réfléchissait toujours à propos de cette base. Juste avant qu'elle explose, il avait sentit un regard sur lui. Et il n'en démordait pas, pour lui, Rouge et lui n'avaient pas été seuls dans cet entrepôt. Et puis même sans cela, pourquoi Sonic appellerait le GUN pour dire quelque chose de faux ? Non. Sonic avait mentionné des créatures violettes, plutôt agressive et qui apparemment pratiquaient des choses étranges voir même dangereuses dans cette base. Le hérisson bleu n'aurait pas inventé cette histoire, même pour l'embêter.

Il devait trouver la pièce manquante de ce puzzle, et pour cela il avait besoin de se calmer. Alors il relativisa sur sa situation, les gens allaient vite tourner la page et oublier cela une fois l'histoire classée. Mais Shadow ignorait où chercher. La base avait été totalement détruite, donc plus aucunes créatures dans les parages... ou presque.

Le hérisson noir se retourna car il avait sentit une présence. Une présente certes pure et apaisante mais contrairement à tout ceux qui s'étaient fait avoir, Shadow lui restait sur ses gardes. Les poings serrés, en position de défense. Car cette fille, n'était autre que Clove. Toujours aussi douce, avec un sourire magnifique sur le visage. Ses grands yeux bleus pâles et profond détaillaient Shadow avec bienveillance. Mais bien entendu le hérisson noir ne croyait pas au petit jeu de Clove, car elle... il avait reconnu la présence qui l'avait observé dans la base. C'était ses yeux à elle qu'il avait sentit dans son dos alors qu'il voyait le minuteur de la bombe.

-Je sais que tu étais dans la base. Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Clove, ravis de te rencontrer Shadow the Hedgehog.

-Tiens donc, quelqu'un d'autre est encore intéressé par la forme de vie ultime ?

-Oui, je suis impressionnée même, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu survive et qu'en plus tu sauve ton amie après mon petit piège.

Shadow plissa les yeux, tout devenait clair. Il avait bien fait de ne pas faire confiance à cette faute apparence aussi douce. Clove était un démon pour lui. La colère s'emparait de lui, cette fille était vraiment dangereuse. Ainsi la vraie responsable c'était elle, elle avait fait sauter la base mais est ce qu'elle était l'auteur des choses cruelles dont Sonic avait parlé ? Shadow regardait cette créature blanche, bien que son aura été toujours aussi apaisante, ses yeux étaient devenus mauvais et joueur.

-Mais aux yeux du monde, c'est toi qui a fait sauter cette base !

Elle avait dit cela avec un air malicieux et provocateur. Ce qui acheva de faire monter la colère en Shadow. Ses poings s'étaient serrés et son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Désormais il était vraiment remonté, il avait toujours eu une notion de justice depuis la mort de Maria. Et là tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de rétablir la vérité et d'arrêter cette fille avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de plus grave. Shadow se rua donc sur Clove, celle ci eu un sourire de vainqueur, c'est ce qu'elle attendait.

Le combat fut violent, Shadow était beaucoup plus fort que Amy ou Knuckles. Clove tentait de le toucher pour l'affaiblir mais celui ci esquivait bien. Il était extrêmement rapide. Heureusement que Clove aussi était rapide elle aussi car dans ce combat le hérisson était vraiment une brute. Il la frappait fortement, il tentait aussi de la toucher avec des Chaos Spear ou des Homming attack.

Malheureusement la rue commençait à afficher les dégâts de ce combat violent. Les gens avaient désertés par panique, certaines voitures étaient renversées, les vitres des immeubles cassées. On entendait les alarmes des voitures, des fracas de carreaux, des cris de panique, les bouches d'aérations avaient sautées, il y avait de l'eau partout. Seulement, Clove ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups, c'est Shadow qui frappait fort et qui détruisait tout sans le vouloir car la créature blanche évitait vraiment bien.

Mais Clove commençait à perdre patience, elle n'arrivait pas à toucher Shadow, or elle souhaitait vraiment s'en débarrasser. Pour elle, il serait une plaie pour ses plans et pour l'avenir. Mais en entendant les alarmes de voitures du GUN, elle eu d'un seul coup une nouvelle idée démoniaque. Un nouveau plan qui marcherait tout aussi bien. Elle regarda Shadow et s'écarta de lui, puis elle lui tira la langue de manière joueuse avant de se téléporter.

Shadow enrageait, cette fille, il n'avait pas pu la toucher. Il l'avait laissé s'enfuir et il savait qu'elle était vraiment dangereuse et qu'elle allait faire d'autres actes tout aussi ignoble que ce qu'elle avait fait dans la base. Il tremblait de rage et il serrait des poings et des dents. Il voulait la suivre mais elle était partit depuis longtemps. Quelle rage.

-Shadow calme toi ! Tu as déjà fais sauter une base, ne détruis pas plus de cette rue, lèves les mains !

Il comprenait maintenant, elle avait fait exprès de le provoquer pour qu'il se mette l'humanité encore plus à dos. Là le GUN voulait l'enfermer, il n'avait que cela comme solution pour rassurer l'humanité. Mais Shadow savait que cette humanité était en danger, la destruction du monde de Silver le témoignait. S'il se faisait enfermer alors il ne pourrait pas remplir sa mission de protéger la terre, cette mission donnée par Gerald. Et surtout il était sûrement le seul à pouvoir arrêter Clove. Il était le seul qui ne rentrait pas dans son jeu, qui ne se faisait pas avoir par sa fausse douceur.

-Je ne vais faire aucun gestes brusques, rassura Shadow.

Puis il patina à toute vitesse pour quitter les lieux. Il était trop rapide pour que le GUN le suit. Mais désormais il serait traqué par l'armée dans le but d'être enfermé afin de rassurer les gens. Les gens n'avait jamais eu confiance en Shadow alors que celui ci les avait sauvé plus d'une fois. Mais dés qu'il y avait une affaire aussi grave que celle qui commençait, on traquait les éléments les plus fort pour faire croire aux gens que tout était sous contrôle et surtout pour mettre le coupable sur une tête. Mais cette fois Shadow ne porterait pas le chapeau, il arrêterait cette Clove !

Plus loin, Sonic avait suivit ce que lui avait dit Amy. En direction de Sud. Il avait quitté la ville et là il courrait à travers la forêt. Il ne savait pas si c'était toujours la bonne direction mais allait courir comme un fou pour retrouver la jeune fille. Elle lui avait dit que dans cette base, les créatures violettes faisaient des expériences et des tests sur les humains. Et que c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était enfuie. Sonic ne voulait pas qu'on lui inflige de nouveau cela. Il avait traversé toute la foret mais sans la trouver et maintenant il était sur une grande plaine. Mais théoriquement, à partir du moment où Maria avait disparue et à la vitesse où il courrait, il devrait ne pas tarder à la rattraper.

Il fila toujours vers le sud à travers cette plaine et tomba sur plusieurs créatures violettes. Alors il s'arrêta et resta un peu loin du petit groupe. Elles semblaient attendre quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était leur fameux vaisseaux. Le même qui était apparu au dessus de Angel Island pour secourir les créatures qui avaient été éclatées par Knuckles. Sonic contourna le vaisseau et sauta dessus. Il couru sur la carcasse jusqu'à trouver une ouverture. Il en trouva enfin une, tout excité de vivre une nouvelle aventure. Enfin sa petite vie redevenue stable et un peu soporifique prenait une tournure amusante et emplie de risque. Courir plus vite que d'habitude, vivre des dangers, risquer sa vie, exploser des robots, tout cela il aimait bien, il adorait cela même ! Et puis là il y avait une amie à sauver.

Sonic parcouru le vaisseau à toute vitesse sans se faire voir, ni par les créatures, ni par le système de sécurité. En même temps, il se collait au mur de manière à ce qu'il soit toujours dans l'angle mort de la caméra, et il bougeait en fonction des rotations de celle ci. Il faisait aussi attention au scanner de certains couloirs, aux détecteurs de mouvements et aux lasers qui déclenchaient une alarme dés qu'on le touchait. Et à force de recherche, il retrouva Maria dans une petite cellule. Elle était paniquée, elle tremblait en serrant fortement ses bras autour de ses jambes. Et il y avait encore un peu de larmes sur ses joues.

-Souris !

-Hein ?

La jolie blonde leva la tête et elle vit derrière les barreaux le magnifique sourire de Sonic. Toute sa peur s'envola d'un coup, la panique qui l'avait gagné disparue. Son cœur prit un rythme accéléré mais c'était grâce à la joie. Elle se rua sur les barreaux et essuya ses larmes au passage. Ses bras passèrent au travers des barreaux pour attraper Sonic et le serrer contre elle. Chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas vu qu'il cria de surprise. Maria était si heureuse qu'elle serrait vraiment fort Sonic.

-Hey mais lâches moi ! Tu serres encore plus fort qu'Amy !

Le hérisson tentait de se débattre. Il n'en revenait pas, comment il avait fait pour trouver des amis et une petite amie aussi hystérique ! Il les cherchait, c'était obligé ! Oui c'était forcément cela, il était masochiste. Il fit lâcher la prise jeune fille sur son cou et lui demanda de reculer. Ce qu'elle fit, elle se colla contre le mur opposé et regarda Sonic reculer lui aussi. Il exécuta un spin dash qu'il chargea en vitesse et il fonça sur les barreaux pour les faire sauter. Il eu un grand bruit, qui avait sûrement alerté des créatures aux alentours. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Sonic prit donc la main de la jeune fille et commença à courir avec elle.

Maria était rassurée, elle allait mieux désormais. Les créatures n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui faire de nouveaux des choses atroces. Mais surtout... quelqu'un était venu la chercher, la sauver. Elle n'était plus seule. C'est ça qu'elle allait retenir aujourd'hui. Elle s'était fait des amis, des vrais, sur qui elle pouvait compter. Alors elle resserra sa main sur celle de Sonic et couru avec lui.

Mais une alarme s'était déclenchée suite à l'ouverture forcée de la cellule de Maria. Des créatures ne tardèrent pas à arriver auprès de Sonic et Maria. Des mâles et des femelles, tous violets, armés de lances ou d'armes à feu. Le hérisson fronça les sourcils mais il eu un petit sourire, enfin ça devenait intéressant. Il se rua sur les créatures violettes et les assomma à l'aide d'homming attack et de spin dash. Il roulait aussi sur le côté pour donner des coups de pieds.

Maria le regardait, en le voyant se battre, elle reconnaissait vraiment Shadow. Il se battait comme Shadow, là seule différence était que Shadow avait des coups plus puissants alors que Sonic était plus fluide et plus précis. Elle se demandait ce qui se passerait s'ils se battaient ensemble. L'un attaquerait par la vitesse et l'autre par la puissance. Pourquoi une telle ressemblance ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer à réfléchir car tous leurs ennemis étaient à terre et Sonic lui reprenait la main.

Ils courraient de nouveau dans le vaisseau jusqu'à une sortie. Ils arrivèrent sur une aile de l'appareil, le vent était fort dû à la hauteur et la vitesse. Maria devait mettre son bras devant ses yeux pour continuer à voir quelque chose. Sonic l'attrapa et il la porta en mariée avant de sauter. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se cacha dans le cou du hérisson pendant la chute. Mais Sonic avait sauté de bien plus que ça, ce genre de chute ne lui faisait pas peur et ce n'était pas dangereux pour lui. Il atterrit souplement sur ses pieds et engagea directement une course pour éloigner la jeune fille de cet appareil.

Mais à bord du vaisseau, une créature blanche n'avait pas lâcher ce saut des yeux. Clove regardait Sonic s'enfuir. Elle avait un regard furieux, son aura été menaçante. Elle était vraiment en colère.

-Cours tant que tu le peux... je t'aurais. Et tu me guideras jusqu'à Illness.

Sonic avait couru avec Maria pendant de longues minutes pour l'éloigner de ce vaisseau. Désormais il l'avait allongé dans un champ de fleurs blanches et il s'était allongé à côté d'elle. Ils regardaient les nuages ce qui permettait à la jeune fille de se détendre.

-Tu fais toujours cela ? Demanda Maria.

-Oui ça permet de faire le vide. J'adore les fleurs, et je suis aussi libre que ces nuages, en les regardant, je fais le vide. Je t'avais dit que ça détendrait.

Maria respira fortement pour elle aussi faire le vide. Elle était enfin détendue, Sonic était vraiment doué. Il savait calmer et remonter le moral. Mais Sonic n'avait pas totalement fait le vide en lui, il se posait même plein de question. Toute cette situation, cette base où il avait trouvé Maria, puis cette même base vide quand la Team Dark y avait fait un tour et de nouveau Maria qui se faisait enlever.

-Qu'est ce qu'elles te veulent ces créatures ?

Les yeux de Maria se voilèrent, ses souvenirs remontaient en elle et lui faisait du mal. Mais il fallait bien en parler un jour.

-Le chef de ces créatures s'appelle Clove, dans cette base elle faisait des expériences particulières... ce n'était pas du tout scientifique, elle faisait une sorte de chamanisme... Et apparemment je suis celle qui tenait le plus à ces expériences. Du coup elle disait que je pourrais être un hôte. Pour ce qu'elle appelle Illness.

-Illness ? Elle est sérieuse cette Clove ?

-Oui elle ne parlait que de cela, tout le temps ! Tu connais Illness ?

-Oui c'est un vieux démon, mais il est enfermé dans une autre dimension depuis des millions d'années. Alors j'ignore comment elle peut l'en sortir, c'est stupide.

-Mais elle est vraiment dangereuse !

-Surement. Mais moi je suis là. Tant que je veillerais sur toi, il ne t'arrivera rien. Quand à toi, profites de chaque instants et garde toujours ton sourire, car crois moi dans ton futur, le bonheur viendra.

-Tu crois... ?

-J'en suis sûr !

Maria avait envie de le croire, alors un immense sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Son visage devint rayonnant. Sonic pu enfin se sentir soulagé car il l'avait vu sourire. Il se releva donc et aida Maria à se relever et il l'a porta pour courir avec elle, car il savait qu'elle aimait cela. Et effectivement, la blondinette se sentait réellement libre, dans ce genre de course, le vent sur son visage, cette sensation de vitesse, tout qui lui prouvait qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle pouvait profiter de cette vie. Dans cette petite course, Maria serra fort Sonic contre elle, en revenant dans ce monde, elle s'était réellement trouvé un ami, sur qui elle pouvait compter. Et ça suffisait pour lui offrir du bonheur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent à Station Square, Sonic voulait savoir si Amy allait bien. Il se dirigea donc à son appartement et fut soulagé de la voir ouvrir sa porte avec un immense sourire. Elle sauta même sur Sonic et le serra fort dans ses bras, brisant une nouvelle fois ses côtes.

-Amy lâches moi !

-Mon amour, tu es de retour et tu as encore sauvé Maria !

Il tentait de la repousser car elle se serrait vraiment fort, il étouffait. Maria assistait à cette scène avec des yeux ronds. Quel genre de couple étaient-ils ! Cette hérissonne était folle et lui il était pas mieux en train de repousser ses câlins ! Elle soupira, blasée par ces énergumènes. Surtout quand Amy serra si fort Sonic qu'il tomba sur le dos, il battait des bras pour qu'elle le lâche.

-Ah tient Sonic je te cherchais !

C'était Tails qui venait d'arriver dans l'entrée de l'appartement d'Amy. Et visiblement il était pas choqué de la scène entre Sonic et Amy car pour lui c'était normal. Sonic fut heureux de voir le renard, ça lui donnait un prétexte pour repousser Amy et se relever.

-Tu me cherchais c'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-La Master Emerald, elle a été détruite !

Il eu un blanc dans le petit appartement d'Amy, cette dernière et Sonic fixaient Tails, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'ils avaient entendu. D'abord une base pour le moins étrange, ensuite l'enlèvement de Maria puis maintenant la Master Emerald détruite. Il est clair que ce coup venait d'une seule et même personne : Clove. Elle comptait sûrement retrouver les Chaos Emeralds, sans Master Emerald cela pourrait vite devenir un danger. Sonic se grattait la tête, il réfléchissait et essayait de coller les morceaux du puzzle. Mais il trouverait l'énigme plus tard, pour le moment le plus important était d'empêcher Clove de trouver les émeraudes.

-Amy, je te confis Maria, Tails on va partir à la chasse aux Chaos Emeralds.

-Compris ! Répondit celui avec un clin d'oeil.

Amy et Maria regardèrent les deux amis partir à tout allure pour cette nouvelle recherche. Amy ne prit même pas soin de les stopper car après tout, sans Master Emerald, les Chaos Emeralds devenaient extrêmement dangereuse. Et il vallait mieux que quelqu'un veille sur la petite blondinette. La jeune hérissonne rose proposa donc un thé à Maria en la rassurant que les garçons savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle finit par être rassurée et accepta ce thé avec grande joie, heureuse d'être en compagnie d'une nouvelle amie et avec qui elle était sûre de partager de bon moment.

Entre les villes de Station Square et Westopolis, Knuckles courrait à travers plaines et forêts, à la recherche de fragments de la Master Emerald. Il se concentrait tout en courant car il pouvait ressentir l'énergie du joyaux même si celle ci était brisée. Il était son gardien après tout, c'était normal qu'il soit lié à elle. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à être suivit. En ressentant cette présence derrière lui, il se mit sur ses gardes, près à frapper fort avec son poing. L'attaque de Clove était encore récente et lui laissait un profond sentiment d'amertume et de déshonneur. Sa fierté en avait prit un coup, il avait faillit à sa tâcher de protéger le joyaux. Il s'en voulait, et il rageait vraiment. Pourtant quand la présence se manifesta proche de lui, il réussit tout de même à se calmer un peu.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Knuckles avait prit un air blasé, il n'était pas vraiment dans l'humeur de la voir, ni de se prendre la tête avec elle. L'heure était bien plus grave que cela. Alors il soupira et laissa les retrouvailles couler.

-En voilà une façon de me dire que je t'ai manqué ! Répondit un petit air mesquin.

-Tu ne m'as pas manqué ! Et va-t-en, je suis occupé !

Il s'était arrêté pour faire face à son interlocutrice qui n'était qu'autre Rouge the Bat. Elle était adossée contre un arbre et avait toujours son petit sourire joueur. Visiblement, elle était bien déterminer à embêter l'échidné mais celui ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il avait plus important à faire.

-Pourquoi es-tu si occupé ? Tu cherche quelque chose ?

-La Master Emerald a été détruite...

-Comment ? Mon émeraude ? Ma précieuse émeraude détruite ?

-Ce n'est pas ton émeraude ! Hurla-t-il de rage.

-Je vais la chercher avec toi !

-Hein ?

-Et bien oui, elle n'est plus du tout magnifique cassée !

Knuckles soupira, alors elle voulait l'aider juste pour garder la Master Emerald. Elle fonçait droit dans le mur, jamais il ne lui donnerait. Surtout que là il valait mieux la reconstruire vite, sinon Clove ferait beaucoup de bêtises, des graves en plus. Mais bon, elle était une bonne chasseuse de trésor, alors elle allait bien l'aider. Entre Knuckles et Rouge qui devaient retrouver la Master Emerald et Sonic et Tails, les Chaos Emeralds, une course contre la montre était lancée.


End file.
